Can't fight this feeling
by popscb
Summary: Lauren and Joey story from the start, shorter chapters so I can get more written so regular updates. some events I've used are from the show but the majority of the story is my own version of events. Hope you enjoy and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts or if you have any ideas :)
1. New guy in town

Shutting the door behind her Lauren set out the café her destination. Walking across the square she clocked eyes with her uncle Derek, although she had heard him before she'd seen him she was still surprised it was him causing the noise, she didn't know why though as it was usually him causing trouble. Normally she would avoid him at all costs; he didn't particularly like her feisty nature and didn't at all like the influence she was having on his perfect Alice.

"Alright?" Lauren said smiling attempting to work out the scene before her

"fine he was just going" Lucy smiled back at Lauren as she pulled her arm from Derek's grip sighing as he walked away. "coffee?"

Lauren looked puzzled A) had Lucy just been in a fight with Derek? And B) why was she been so relaxed about it?

"Luce? you going to tell me what that was about?" Lauren leaned on the counter in the café awaiting Lucy's response. Lucy turned round and pulled Lauren over to a table placing two drinks in front of them. Just as she was about to sit a customer caught her attention.

"Anyone serving ?" Lauren and Lucy both turned their attention to the god like male standing at the counter. He was perfect in every way possible. Laurens Mouth opened slightly there was a new guy in town and she wanted to get to know him.

Lucy's face blazed with a smile, trying not to look too distracted by his muscular torso she moved to the counter. "That would be me, what can I get you?" He looked Lucy up and down but seemed more interested in the brunette at the table; she was intriguing he smirked slightly seeing her staring. Lauren diverted her gaze feeling herself blush slightly after been caught.

"erm, coffee please… to take out" his voice was deep and husky but there was something soft and rhythmic to it also. Lucy handed him his coffee as he paid and turned on his heel, he was about to leave when he shouted directing his voice towards Lucy.

"oh and tell your mate to stop staring… its distracting" he continued walking smirking to himself. Laurens head hit the table as Lucy sat back down.

"Oh my god he is so fit… did you see his muscles? They were like bursting through his top… Lauren you listening?" Lucy snapped her fingers at Lauren who sat in a daydream "Earth to Lauren"

"sorry … hmm ye he seems nice, you stand a chance there" Lauren hated herself for saying this but didn't want to show how in such a short space of time she felt so attracted and connected to this male.

Later that afternoon, Lucy, Lauren and Whitney were walking through the market all three of them laughing not noticing someone walking towards them. He was looking at his phone they were too busy laughing too notice each other, seconds later they collided.

"Watch where you're going will you" Lauren spoke out like always but she suddenly stopped when she recognised him as they guy from earlier. "sorry" Lauren looked at the floor averting her gaze she didn't fully understand why she was apologising and neither did by the look on his face.

"erm no its me that should be saying sorry I was too busy on my phone" he smiled brushing his hand across Laurens arm feeling the instant  
spark between them. Lauren looked at him for a second and moved around him following Lucy and Whit who had already started to walk on.

"Before you go do any of you know where I can find Alice Branning?" He moved his eyes as not to keep his gaze so intent on Lauren.

"Why she your girlfriend?" Lucy said slightly disappointed, however before she could answer Lauren was pointing towards Alice who was making her way towards them.

"I think you'll find her right there" He turned to look in the direction Lauren was pointing and he meet eyes with Alice. She came hurtling towards him flinging her arms around his neck. The three girls watched this interaction, Alice was luck if this was her boyfriend. Lauren could help but feel a slight sense of Jealousy inside her.

"Alright Al, try not to kill me ay" he smiled and hugged her into his side. Alice looked at Lauren and she realised she hadn't introduced the male.

"Lauren this is Joey" Laurens face dropped instantly she'd heard Alice talk about him before and kicked herself internally for the feelings inside her. Joey on the other hand was still oblivious to who Lauren was and was relishing in the fact that he now knew the hot brunettes name.

"Joey this is our cousin Lauren, dad's brothers daughter" Lauren watched as realisation took to his face but only a few seconds before he started to smirk again. What was his game Lauren thought? Whatever it was she decided to play along.

"so you're a Branning then?" Lauren folded her arms across her chest watching as he chuckled lightly and looked her up and down for about the 5th time in a minuet. "never met another Branning and if Derek's anything to go by…" he was stopped by Lauren cutting in.

"Ye well we aint all like him" she smiled at him trying to tame the blush rising to her cheeks.

" I can see that" He looked her at her intensely "I might see you around"

"hmm you might" Lauren pivoted and walked away, Joey stood his eyes not leaving her. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Sticking around

Joey had settled well in to life on Albert square and had been around for nearly three months, he had a Job at R&R, had a "girlfriend" really Lucy was only a distraction and after all it really irritated Derek. He had also become really good friends with the intriguing Lauren Branning, he couldn't admit however that he completely understood his feelings for her, there was something about the way she looked at him that excited and captivated him.

"Lauren get up will I got a job for you" groaning at her dads voice she dragged herself down stairs not expecting to be greeted by Joey on the bottom step.

"you're so Lazy Lauren, you aint even dressed and its nearly 12 your dads going to kill ya" he said moving her with his hand smirking as he did so. Lauren took a sharp intake of breath and proceeded to the kitchen where Joeys theory was proved right. Lauren couldn't help but smirk at how right Joey was and this didn't really help the situation.

"It aint funny Lauren get dressed, I want to see you in 20 at the car lot bring Joey" Lauren sighed and went back upstairs, Joey giving her an _I told you so_ look.

As ordered Lauren and Joey arrived at the car lot 20 minutes later, much to Laurens annoyance her dad would tell her what was happening. "I want you to design an advert for this place Lauren, draw it do a slogan"

"really? You want me to draw this place" she raised her eyebrow thinking her dad wasn't being serious. With one knowing look from him she got that he was being entirely serious. "okay then… but where does Joey come into this?"

"he can keep you company" max smiled he wanted Joey to make sure she was actually getting the work done. "Go on then" he nodded towards the door; Lauren sighed storming out ahead of Joey. Joey said bye and followed Lauren out but she had already vanished from sight.

Later on he was walking back from Lucy's where he saw Lauren leaning on a wall concentrating on her sketch. He walked up behind her unseen and slowly edged his hands to her sides.

"Got ya" he shouted shaking her slightly making her Jump. She turned around looking completely unimpressed.

"What's up?" he said more softly looking deeply in her eyes. She turned more to face him, "come on Lauren what is it?"

"I can't do this stupid slogan" she reeled of some of the suggestions to Joey who tried his hardest to supress a laugh. "see they are rubbish"

"Come on I'll see what I can do" he linked his arm through hers and dragged her back to number 5. Sitting on the sofa she quizzed Joey.

"Dad says sexy… its got to be more sexy" she laughed seeing joeys expression, Joeys mind wasn't much on the car lot but how _sexy_ Lauren looked.

"hey you should do that more often…." He looked lovingly at Lauren who sat up straight retreating slightly.

"What?" she questioned

"Smile" he answer was simple but truthful her full beauty came through when she smiled.

Not quite knowing how to respond Lauren giggled and told him to shut up. Their gazes were committed to the passion burning in each other's eyes, they could both see it but neither made a move unsure if the other felt it. Breaking the intensity Lauren stood up. "all done , we should take it to dad he's at R&R". Joey nodded and grabbed his coat following Lauren out.

"it's good Lauren well done, Joey kept you in line then" he smiled at Joey who smirked back.

"erm Dad I can do things alone you know" she moved from the bar and over to sit with Whit and Luce. Luce got up to leave kissing Joey who unusually turned his head to the size giving her access to his cheek only. Lauren noticed this as did Whit but neither chose to say anything.

"Another drink whit?" Lauren moved to the bar to get more drinks leaving Joey and whit alone in a very uneasy atmosphere. They sat opposite each other Joey smirking knowing he was making Whit anxious.

"didn't think you were sticking around?" she asked Joey her tone bitter partly due to the alcohol but mostly because what had happened weeks ago between the two of them.

"yea well there's enough to stick around for" he glanced at Lauren and then back to whit, who nodded and left quite quickly.

"What's her problem?" Lauren said downing hers and whit's shots.

"bad blood between us aint there… I kissed her a few weeks back" before he could turn his gaze back to Lauren she had bolted and fled the club.

"Lauren" Joey run up the stairs attempting to catch her, she stopped and looked at the floor as her stood near her, the heat from his body radiating towards her in the cold air causing a strange pressure.

"How could you Joey … your dating my best mate and you kiss my other? How do you think you are? Does Luce not mean anything to you"

"Truthfully no… she's just a bit of fun and she knows it" he held her hand in his it felt so natural to be doing it.

"ye well I think you might need to explain it again to her Joey" Lauren tore her hand from his and speeded off back to hers, leaving Joey reeling.


	3. say you're sorry

It had been three days since Lauren had seen Joey as after he admitted to kissing whit she had done everything possible to avoid him. He obviously hadn't told Lucy because she would still see Joey leave hers every morning and Whit hadn't told her as she really valued her friendship with Luce.

Sitting in the park Lauren and whit had made the decision that Lucy needed to know despite the fact knowing she did really like Joey they thought it was for the best. This is what Lauren thought until she began to question her motives for doing this, she obviously didn't want Lucy to get hurt but neither did she want her to be with Joey, feeling some sense of guilt and selfishness the lesser of the two evils, for her at least was to break up Lucy and Joey.

"We need to talk" Whit stood outside the chippy speaking to Luce in the door way. Lauren waited outside not wanting to be the one cause the damage, this way she was only an accessory. A few minutes later Lucy and whit came out, whit having explained everything nodded slightly at Lauren who sighed with relief that Lucy didn't look too upset.

"What happens now?" Lucy spoke asking her two friends

"he can't just get away this… he thinks he can just turn up here and meddle in our friendship he's got another thing coming…. Come on girls I got a plan". Lauren marched from the chippy and Luce and whit shared a look of confusion crossed with apprehension. When Lauren was like this it was usually because she was really riled and they didn't understand why she was so worked up about this situation.

Joey sat in the car lot on his first day working for max, business was slow but he had made a sale and he quite enjoyed talking with max. His phone buzzed in his pocket taking it out he read the text.

_Meet me in the park in 10 I miss you love Luce xx_

Joey smiled and got to his feet asking max for a break. "You got 20minuets Joe "Joey nodded and made his way over to the park. He got to the park and saw Lucy standing by the kids play area with a mischievous grin.

"What's going on Luce?" He said approaching her smiling. Before he could say anything else she was kissing him, he responded but pulled away noticing Lauren and then whit. As he attempted to move away he found himself handcuffed to the side of the equipment. "Luce come on what you playing at?" he looked at her and saw her laugh.

"you kissed whit and don't deny it Joey she told me … we are finished Joey… done…over" Lucy walked away half wanting Joey to fight for her instead he began to shout after the other two girls.

"Whit, Lauren come on please" seeing Lauren turn slightly he met her eyes, she looked as though she didn't want to be doing this he smiled slightly at her as she continued to follow the others.

One they had reached the square again the girls went their separate ways each promising not to release Joey much to Laurens discomfort. Sitting in the gardens Lauren played nervously with the key to the handcuffs having a battle with her own mind over what to do. Her heart wanted to let him go her head wanted him to feel the consequences. After about an hour of her head winning she sprung to her feet, almost running towards the park. Her heart had won.

"Seriously if this is you joking then you can forget it… Luce and whit have already come and rubbed it in" he looked at Lauren she looked troubled, she looked as though she was about to cry. Edging closer Lauren kept her eyes on the floor.

"Why don't you just say you're sorry … don't you care about Luce or whit?"

"or you?" he lifted his free hand to her face gently tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I am sorry Lauren and I do care… I care most about the one person you missed off that list… you" slowly he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she automatically leant her face towards his hand it was like a reflex, but his action was something new, he'd not don't this before, not to Luce , not to Alice no one. Lauren unlocked the hand cuffs and went to turn away.

"You won't get back with her , me and whit will do everything to make sure of it.

"I know Lauren" she looked at him questioning the next move. "I know why you don't want me and Luce to be together Lauren … I know" He took her hands in his their bodies in such close proximity they chests touched as they rose. "You're jealous Lauren … jealous that it was whit I kissed and not you".

Before she knew it they were connected…. Her lips and his had met and it felt like magic. His hand moved to her hair and it felt so right. They both pulled away Lauren running, running from Joey, from her own fears that Joey was right.


	4. i dont know what this is

After running from the park Lauren found comfort the only way she knew how. It was now early evening and she was slumped over the bar in vic. Looking at her phone she saw she had many missed calls some from her parents and Abi but the majority from Joey. She decided by not returning his calls or answering his messages he might give her some space which she really needed. Making a decision to leave she stood up feeling better than she expected.

"Lauren darling is that you?" before answering Tanya Lauren noticed Joey sitting in the living room. Putting her head around the door she smiled at her mom. "Joeys going to be staying here for a while darling you don't mind do you … he is family"

"staying here like in this house" Joey sensed she was upset and drunk he voice was shaking and he hadn't really seen her like this before. "Where's he going to go"

"He's going to have Oscars room for a while, and you know why Lauren don't make him explain again" Tanya looked concerned at Lauren who wobbled slightly on her feet "are you drunk?"

Lauren didn't answer and ran up the stairs. Tanya shook her head and joey tried his hardest to supress the urge to run after her and hold her and tell her how he felt. Sitting for a while he made his excuses to leave and headed upstairs.

He stood outside Laurens door, he knew Abi was with Jay so Lauren was alone; he could hear he faintly and swore she was crying. He knocked gently on the door.

"Go away" he breathing uncontrolled as the door knocked again "I said go away"

"its me" she froze at the sound of his voice it was like a comfort for her "Lauren please let me in"

She got to her feet and opened the door seeing a concerned Joey leaning against the frame. She moved aside and sat back on her bed; joey moved in and shut the door behind him sitting to the side of her.

"You didn't need to check on me"

"Ye well I wanted to, I kind of have a feeling this is my fault" he said smiling she reciprocated the smile, she couldn't disagree.

"Some people would kill to be you Lauren and you're drinking your elf stupid… if me being here is doing this to you I'll go… I don't want to be the thing you're running from" he took her hand in his holding it tight

"You don't want to do that" the urge over took her again and their lips were once again connected, Joey responded for a second then pushed her away slightly.

"Lauren no, stop it" she pushed him away looking ashamed and left her room running to be sick in the bath room.

The next morning she descended the stairs stopping in her tracks to be met by Joey. They shared an awkward look before they were brought back to earth by Max calling Joey. Lauren made her way to the kitchen preparing herself for another lecture.

"So let me get this straight Lauren you got drunk because you don't want Joey Living here because he's making things awkward with your mates?" Lauren nodded praying her mother would believe the story. "Honestly Lauren I do wonder if anything goes on in your head sometimes".

Later on that afternoon Joey was packing his things up when Lauren walked in "I'm sorry"

"For what Lauren pushing me away when I was trying to help or dropping me in it with your family?"

"For kissing you… twice"

"why? Do you regret it?" he stopped packing for a second giving Lauren his full attention.

"you were the one that stopped" she looked embarrassed about her confession

"you were drunk and confused I didn't want to take advantage" he pulled her to sit in a chair keeping hold of her hands. He leaned over and kissed her the kiss lasting longer and becoming more passionate, but it was Lauren that stopped.

"we can't do this Joey… I don't know what this is but it can't happen"

"why not Lauren we both know how it is when we kiss" he stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes his finger tracing the side of her cheek.

"your my cousin Joey" she looked to the floor slightly shuddering in shame

"It's not wrong Lauren… I want to be with you" Joey smiled at Lauren who nervously bit her lip just as they were about to get closer the door opened and max came in.

"you leaving then Joe?" max raised his eye brows as he poured himself a drink.

"no… no he's not leaving" Lauren faked a small smile and left the room sighing. This, whatever this was, was going to be very hard to face.


	5. Going Crazy

A week had passed and it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight the growing sexual tension between them. Neither could look each other directly in the eye, and neither had spoken about the last kiss. Laurens head had been spinning for the whole week; Joey had said he wanted to be with her. She hadn't imagined it in the heat of the moment had she? No she was sure he had defiantly said it. Truth was she wanted to be with him too and it was sending her mad. She was going crazy.

Joey was confused over Laurens actions; she had willingly kissed him again, then pulled away, told him it couldn't happen but then told him he was staying in the house. Like Lauren, he was going crazy. That morning he was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when she walked in.

"oh sorry" she smiled politely and went to leave when Joey grabbed her arm.

"Lauren wait, we can't do this every time we are alone together can we?" Sighing she sat down at the table opposite him and poured a glass of juice.

"so…"

"so…" both sat awkwardly as their feet slightly brushed together under the table. There was no denying that they both felt something. "Lauren …."

"No, Joey please don't" she got up and left the room, Joey sat rubbing his head – he'd messed it up again. Lauren sat in the lounge thinking she'd stay there until Joey left, the best of it was she wanted to be around him to feel his body heat but couldn't face him that second. As she was about to switch on the TV she heard Joeys phone conversation.

"Ye al I'll meet you at the gym in 5, I can teach you a thing or two" laughing slightly he shut the door. Lauren had her plan set. She waited a few minutes before making her way to the gym.

The gym was full today as Lauren walked in and saw Alice and Joey. Joey smiled at her pleased she was acting less tense than earlier on. "You stalking me Branning?" he said smirking

"Erm no don't think so… came to see Uncle Jack you seen him?" Lauren was much more relaxed and was more like her sarcastic self. "whit you seen him?" seeing whit was obviously trying to ignore her she waved her hand at her.

"you talking to me?" whit asked turning to face Lauren

"Well I'm trying to" Joey looked at Lauren he knew he was to blame and walked out of the Gym giving some half-hearted excuse to Alice.

"Bye Joey… such an idiot" Lauren smiled at Whit who smirked back, that's all it took, Lauren knew her and whit would be alright. They left the gym and headed to the café where Lucy continued to be sarcastic with Lauren. Alice had moaned more about Joey so Tyler stepped in and showed Alice a very useful self-defence move. They decided Joey needed to be taught a lesson for leaving Alice in the lurch.

Joey sat in the Vic later on reading a paper when he saw Lauren, whit, Lucy, Alice and Tyler walk in. This looked like trouble and he was right.

"Get up" Lucy shouted towards Joey, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Joey noticed that Lauren looked uneasy she seemed uncomfortable with whatever was going to happen. Doing as he was told he found himself being attacked by Alice, and she was more powerful than she looked. The others laughed as Joey held his shoulder in obvious discomfort. Lauren however was battling not to run up to him and make sure he was ok. Joey noticed this but Lauren started to laugh nervously trying to cover up her concern.

Later on back at number 5 Lauren walked into the lounge and saw Joey clearly still in some discomfort. "Still hurting?" she asked slightly smiling in quite a loving way.

"Ye totally killing" he joked back as she perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Serves you right then" she said attempting to become more firm and meaningful,

"oi your mates aren't around now you don't have to act like that" she smiled slightly at his comment and her eyes became sunken "I saw you today" she instantly knew what he meant.

"Sorry… you're not angry are you?" praying he would say no she looked deep into his big brown eyes.

"don't be daft, I could never be angry with you Lauren" he sat up and rubbed his hand down the side of her arm.

"see being friends aint so hard is it?" she smiled at him and stood up him agreeing.

Over the next few days there were the casual glance shared between them and the tension continued to build, it was now becoming unbearable. The two were spending quite a lot of time with each other, although it was like torture being so close to each other it was worse when they were apart. That morning Max had told Joey because of Derek he needed to find somewhere else to live. Obviously Lauren wasn't happy with this and decided she would let Derek Know. After quite a heated argument she was literally dragged out of Derek's by Joey.

"see I don't understand him… he just has to mess in people's lives because his own is so bad" Lauren was sitting with Joey in the kitchen trying to help him find somewhere else to live. "My dad can't even stick up for himself either that's all he does follow Derek's orders and gives me a hard time." Joey Laughed at this.

"Hard time? really Lauren?" The banter continued as Joey teased her about doing nothing all day.

"Actually that's where your wrong Joseph" looking at him, instantly trusting him "I do something as it goes"

"ye like what" he looked at her expression she almost looked embarrassed "you shoplift don't you"

"No… if I'm out I'll walk or take the tube"

"you pick pocket" he laughed which a questioning look

"I draw… just little scribbles for myself really; just see if I can get them down"

"Alright then weirdo" he smirked at her and she responded with a guilty look

"I know " she said guiltily looking at him, she loved these moments between the two of them.

"come show me then" she shook her head "come on Lauren you can trust me"

"can I ?" he responded yes but Lauren still looked sceptical "how many girls have you said that to this week?"

He paused for a second imitating counting in his head before he turned and look at her "non- your different Lauren"

Reluctantly, Lauren fetched her sketches for Joey. "Now there not that good" she said handing him some keeping some under her arm.

"Lauren there really good babe"

"yes well thank you" she made her way over to him dropping the other images on the floor.

"no…no… Joey don't" but it was too late he was already closely studying the images she was so intent on keeping private. Lauren looked embarrassed ashamed and guilty all in one. Joey got to the floor so he was the same level as her.

"Lauren?"


	6. What you thinking ?

Joey studied the image looking at the detail how perfect and precise it was. He looked at Lauren who hadn't answered his plea first time round. "Lauren?" he tried again, she stood gathering some of the remaining images.

"what can I say… you have an ugly face… an interesting ugly face" she smiled slightly looking into his perfect eyes. His arm moved to the side of her waist as his other hand cupped her face

"I love 'em" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his touch lingering on her face as it moved closer heightening the pressure between her face and his hand.

"we're not doing this" she looked sheepishly into his eyes closing them for a second and sighing, she moved away and regained composure.

"ye we're not doing this." They both nervously laughed and regrettably moved to opposite ends of the room, but the contact broke their desire heightened. Both of them stopped on the spot, pivoted and literally ran catching each other.

They became breathless instantly at the feel of each other; their lips came crashing together creating light pressure increasing by the second. Lauren moved her hands removing his jacket as his worked on the buttons on her shirt. Capturing her waist Joey moved them back towards the sofa. He fell into the sofa pulling Lauren with him so she straddled him, the kiss only breaking for milliseconds so they could catch their breaths. Lauren paused for a second and joey pulled away thinking she'd changed her mind. She did quite the opposite, she lifted his top from his body and proceeded to kiss him, this time with more passion and heat, this moment had been on the horizon for weeks and now it as happening. Before they knew it they were unclothed and completely entwined feeling each other in ways they had only imagined.

Redressing afterwards they sat in silence, Lauren picked up her shirt from the floor feeling ashamed and guilty, she couldn't bring herself to look at Joey what had they done? Seeing she looked uncomfortable Joey gently brushed his hand down her arm. She turned her body away from him buttoning up her top.

"hey" Joeys voice was soft and caring but Lauren just looked at him only for a split second before she bolted from the room. She went to the kitchen and busied herself with tiding. Joey decided it would be best to leave her he didn't want to make things any worse. Lauren stood going over things in her head replaying what had just happened. She felt so guilty because it felt right to be doing it. Washing her glass she stood in a day dream the water flowing freely from the tap.

Joey walked in and turned the tap of removing Lauren from her thoughts. "What you thinking?"

Still not looking at him she replied "you don't want to know"

"look Lauren what happened it was… different you know.. It felt special" Joey sighed still getting no response from her. "what you can't even look at me now?"

Lauren finally turned to face him looking at him with defeated eyes. "I think you should go" Joey moved to pull her into a hug "no Joey can you just go please… Just get out" Looking at her Joey left leaving Lauren standing alone in the kitchen.

As soon as the door shut Joey regretted leaving her he wanted to hold her tell her how he felt, that what had just happened made him realize how he felt for her. Lauren felt tears starting to fall but she took a deep breath and gained composure setting off to meet whit and Luce. She sat in the café later on still in a daze trying to avoid Whit's prying questions. Lauren stared into space watching as Alice and Joey walked in.

"Come on Al lets go somewhere else ye?" Joey moved Alice towards the door knowing how worried Lauren looked.

"oh good he gets the message, don't want any of his sort in here." Lucy laughed as she sat down at the table.

"ye should have someone on the door to keep the sleaze's out" she caught eye with Joey, hurt and upset apparent in his eyes. Lauren moved in her chair and saw whit was looking at her strange.

"you happy now Lauren?... Lucy I understand but your family…. You'll be happy when he leaves then" Alice started to tear into Lauren

"what?" Lauren was shocked was he really leaving

"that's my brother you've driven out Lauren" Alice left leaving Lauren reeling in what she had just been told. After about 5 minutes Lauren decided to make her move she wanted Joey and she was going to stop him from leaving.

Lauren sprung to her feet and ran down the market calling Joey and getting his answer phone, there wasn't much else she could do other than keep calling him. Back at home she sat putting adverts in envelopes for her dad.

"you think your mom and me are mad don't you?" he asked seeing he daughter in thought

"you could say that" she smirked at him raising eyebrows

"it's love Lauren when Love comes into it common sense flies out the window, you do things others don't understand but you don't pay attention to what anyone else thinks" it was at that moment Lauren knew it wasn't her own feelings she was afraid of it was everyone else's.

"can I finish these later ?" she didn't wait for a response as she once again ran out the house. She had been walking around for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of Joey. She sat on a bench outside the Vic when she spotted him.

"where the hell have you been" she stood running over to him

"What do you care Lauren? You couldn't stand the sight of me earlier I was just a sleaze"

"I thought … I was a right cow to you earlier and I tried ringing you then Alice said you were leaving and … I thought your gone." The last part of the sentence was quite almost a whisper.

"Well you told me to go Lauren" he went to walk away when she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side of the pub.

"ye that's because I was freaking out Joey… Me and you we were never going to be just friends it was never going to stop there… because it can't… It can't just stop there and then what?" she looked at him worried he was going to run after she had just spilt her heart "I was scared Joey… but not as scared as when I thought I'd lost you" she bit her lip slightly as their bodies moved marginally closer together. "You know earlier when you said it was special?... did you mean it?"

Joey nodded "did you?" He saw her eyes brighten and a small smile take to her face as she also nodded. Joey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand savouring the feel of her soft skin. Before he could speak Lauren had dragged them down the alleyway and a pretty intense make out session had begun.

Later on after nearly being caught by Derek they sat on a bench in the park. Lauren seemed to have lost all of her confidence from earlier and her face was troubled again. "what you thinking ay ?"

"My dad your dad" she sighed knowing that it would be hard to keep their relationship, if it was going to be one, under wraps.

"Just forget about them babe, we just got trust each other ye?... you trust me don't you ?" Lauren nodded as joey put his arm around her shoulder. "This is about me and you… Lauren, as long as we love each other that's all that matters. She was taken by surprise, he loved her?

"What did you just say?" she smiled praying he wouldn't be too scared to say it again.

Moving her hair and then cupping her face he replied "I love Ya". She again smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Joy placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "we doing this then?" he asked half joking but feeling he needed confirmation.

Looking up him she smiled "I thought we already were" Joey sighed with relief and kissed her lips pulling away seconds later. "Just got to be clever and keep it hidden".


	7. cover blown

A week had passed and their relationship was safe for now at least. They had managed to steal a few kisses here and there but they hadn't been able to get half as close as they wanted. Lauren rolled over in bed having not slept at all really; she looked at the clock and saw it was only 11:30pm. Everyone was already in bed and she was sure they would be asleep by now as it was about an hour ago when she heard them come up. Lauren laid thinking about her and Joey, they had hardly spent any time together and she had had enough. She slowly got from her bed being careful not to wake Abi; she quietly opened the door and walked across the landing to Joey's room. She quietly nocked on his door and opened it a fraction. Looking in she saw him wide awake smirking.

"Had a feeling it would be you" he whispered shifting across in the bed creating a space for her. Lauren moved across and laughed slightly as she lay in the empty space and snuggled up to him.

"Why are you still awake anyway?"

"Because I could hear you stirring and guessed it wouldn't be long before you wanted my company" she playfully hit him across the chest, and he faked a pained face.

"I missed you is that not allowed?" she asked

"of course it's allowed I missed you too" he kissed her and pulled her tighter into his body, they wished they could be like this together all the time. As the kiss grew more passionate Lauren pulled away. "What is it?" Joey looked concerned

"you know what that type of kissing leads too Joseph and we can't my parents and sister are right next door." Lauren regrettably moved position so she was no longer across him.

"come on Lo, they're asleep" Joey looked deep into her eyes he missed the intimacy as much as she did.

"Exactly, we'd wake them up" He couldn't disagree and so pulled away moving himself so Lauren was back at his side.

"Fine you win but this…" he looked at Lauren in her very small shorts and t-shirt "this kills me" he said pressing a kiss to her temple. Lauren giggled and lay her head on his chest feeling her body relax instantly. They fell asleep quite soon after, to fall asleep so quickly was only possible when they were in each other's company.

They woke the next morning much later than they wanted too. Lauren woke to see she was still in Joey's room, in his bed wrapped in his embrace. "Oh crap" she whispered to herself as she heard he mom shouting her from downstairs. "Joey babe, wake up" he slightly groaned before Lauren slapped her hand across his arm. "Now, Joey we're going to be in so much trouble"

Joey sat up in the bed and suddenly realised what Lauren was on about, "what we going do" he said smirking

"It aint funny Joey … if they find me in here it's going to be pretty obvious what's going on" she looked as if he was about to cry, so Joey got from the bed and hugged her.

"Hey come on don't be silly, I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear ok?" Lauren nodded as Joey threw a t-shirt on and walked out of his room heading towards the bathroom, looking around making sure everyone was downstairs he opened his bedroom door and pulled Lauren out.

"All clear, Abi's still in bed and everyone else is down stairs." He pulled her into him and briefly kissed her before they headed down stairs. After eating and conversing over breakfast they were sure they had made a Lucky escape. Joey Left with Max for work and Tanya took Oscar to school, leaving Abi and Lauren alone.

Lauren noticed Abi was staring at her strange, what was her problem?

"Everything alright Ab's?" Lauren asked, she was actually quite concerned, her sister just scoffed, this is when Lauren knew something was wrong.

"You tell me Lauren" Abi gave Lauren a death stare which was quite unnerving. "Do you want to tell me why you were coming out of joey's room this morning?"

Oh dear god she knew, Lauren turned pale and nearly dropped the mug she was holding. "Well come on Lauren why were you in joeys room and why had you been in there all night?" Abi raised her eyebrows looking at Lauren who was about to spin her sister a whole web of lies. "Don't deny it either, I saw you get out of bed last night and I heard you two talking this morning and then saw you leave his room"

"It's not what it looked like" how was she going to explain this one? " I couldn't sleep and went to get a drink and Joey was in the kitchen too he couldn't sleep either, we went back up stairs and I didn't want to wake you so we just sat talking in his room, I must have fallen to sleep, when I woke Joey was sleeping on the floor and I was in the bed".

"right and you expect me to believe that ?" Abi half believed Lauren but it was the look on her face that made her question the reason.

"believe what you like Abi, it's the truth ask Joey" Lauren got up and left running to her room. She sent a message to Joey explain what she had said encase Abi did go and ask him.

Later on the house was empty other than Lauren and Joey came home. Glad of the time alone after this morning, they sat on the sofa snuggled up together Lauren was nearly asleep on Joey when he lifted her chin. "How about I get us a takeaway and then you can go to bed?"

"Will you be joining me in bed?" She said smiling

"That depends" he smirked back and kissed her on the lips

"What the hell is going on?" someone stood in the door way having witnessed the kiss and heard the latter of the conversation.


	8. I'll make a deal

Lauren and Joey sprung apart their heads turning to the voice in the door way it was Joey who spoke

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough"

"How did you get in?"

"Got a spare key but does it matter?"

Joey looked at Lauren who had taken a fragile position behind him on the sofa he could see she was about to cry. "Please let us explain"

"Why? So you can say it's not what it looks like?"

It was Joey who spoke again to the person in the door "no because it is what it looks like" Lauren gasped as Joey was telling the truth. He turned to face her and held her, whispering in her ear "hey hey, its ok Lauren, I think we need to tell the truth. I'm hear I'm not leaving you, just let me do the talking ye" Lauren nodded sighing; she knew there was no other way out of this.

"Come on I'm waiting for answers"

"Can you not see she's upset? Do you not care because I certainly do I love her alright and that's all there is to it" Joey sat with his arm around Lauren rubbing his hand down her back trying to bring her some comfort.

"You Love her?" the person spoke up quite shocked that Joey was like this with someone other than Alice. " and you love him Lauren?"

Lauren couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "Lauren?" the person made their way over to the sofa where Lauren was sat. Bending down so they were at the same level, he moved his hand to hold hers, he hadn't wanted to see create such pain for her or Joey.

She raised her head braving eye contact, "Uncle Jack…. Please" she looked into his eyes and he gave her a weak smile.

"Lauren do you love him?" Jack wasn't giving up anytime soon, however seeing the effect him finding out had had on Laure he took a softer tone.

"Like you wouldn't believe" her voice was shaking but she smiled lightly and squeezed Joeys hand tightly. Jack nodded and looked between the two younger Branning's.

"Do you two realise how dangerous what you're doing is?" Jack spoke stern but not angry, he was trying to make sure they understood the repercussions their relationship could have.

"Ye of course we do … but you can't help who you fall in love with" Lauren had spoken before Joey could and he'd noticed she had taken a much more defensive stance.

The three of them sat In silence, Jack sat processing what he'd walked in on and tried to figure his next move. Joey sat staring at Jack hoping, praying he would be accepting for Laurens sake more than his, and Lauren, she sat coming to terms with being caught after being so carful.

"Ok… Lauren you promise me that if he hurts you, you come straight to me … and this stays between the three of us… Ok" Joey and Lauren shared a puzzled look.

"What are you saying Uncle Jack?" Joey put his arm tighter around Lauren.

"Don't think this sits right with me but is me saying anything really going to stop you?" he saw them both laugh slightly "ye exactly you just be careful, if Derek finds out well who knows what will happen. I'll make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal" Joey asked raising his eyebrow

"You keep quiet about it so will I and Joey mess her about I mess you about clear?"

"crystal" Joey stood up as Jack just nodded his approval to them both.

"oh and now what I came round for Joey you fancy doing a bit of boxing down at bashers tomorrow?"

"erm ye that's fine" Joey smiled pulling Lauren into his side.

"ok be there at 10" Jack left Lauren and Joey standing together and then coughed "Tanya and max coming". Lauren and Joey broke apart again thankful for the warning as Tanya and Max walked into the house.

That night Lauren and Joey were in luck, Abi was staying at Lola's. Lauren Made her excuses and went to bed around half 10, Joey left it a while and followed about half hour later. He knocked on the door and opened it; he walked over to her bed and noticed she was already asleep. He leaned down and moved her hair from her face kissing her softly Joey felt her shift slightly. "Hey go back to sleep"

"Hmm stay with me?" Lauren needed him there she felt safe in his embrace. Joey nodded and moved to lie next to her; they both knew nothing would be happening tonight they just needed to be with each other. "I love you" she realised earlier she hadn't said it to him yet.

"I love you too" he whispered against her skin, he leaned over to her face and kissed her lips as she closed her eyes sleep taking over.

**hope this met requirements :) next chapter later x**


	9. Fight and flight

Next morning attempting to avoid a repeat of yesterday's close call Joey woke at 6 and moved back to his own room, Waking a while later Lauren felt the bed cold were Joey Lay only hours ago. She rolled over puzzled but then saw a note on the pillow.

Morning Beautiful,

Didn't really fancy a repeat of yesterday so I woke early, if it's after 10 I'll be at the gym with Jack see you later

Love you J xxx

Lauren smiled brightly and got up to see it was after 10 and so she decided she would go to the gym to surprise him. Making her way across the square she text Alice and found that she was already at the gym.

"Alright Lauren? What you doing here?" Her dad looked puzzled since when was his daughter so interested in boxing?

"ah, I like to see what the local cave men get up to don't I" She shouted over to her dad not realising Jack was standing next to her.

"Or you just making sure Lover boy up there don't get hurt" Jack whispered making her blush. Still using hushed tones so no one could hear Lauren replied.

"so is he winning?" Jack noticed her concerned and called time on the round sending Joey to change.

As Joey went into the locker room, he noticed he wasn't alone. "Well Joseph, thought we could have a nice father to son chat"

"What do you want Derek?"

"Leave Alice alone, drop all this Derek business call me Dad and move…"

"Let me stop you there… Derek. One day Alice will see what your truly like… that day can't come soon enough" Joey took a deep breath in and Derek's fist came flying at his nose. Joey stumbled out of out the locker room, blood pouring from his nose.

"Oh my god Joey" Alice was the first to respond and Laurens head shot towards the direction, she come running over but was looked down by Jack. Derek stood in the door way watching the drama unfold. He spotted the concern on Laurens face and it interested him.

Laurens hand shot to her mouth as she moved closer to Joey "Joey what happened" he voice was shaking,

"Take him outside girls" Lauren nodded at Jack glad he was aware of the relationship as it could have very easily all come undone in that second. Outside Alice was trying to persuade Joey to go to a hospital, after much battle he had managed to still her and instead encourage her to go back to their moms. Alice agreed and left Lauren and Joey standing alone.

"hey let me see this" Lauren was sympathetic and wanted to look after him not caring they were in public. Joey realising they were exposed took hold of her hand

"not here babe come on" he hold tight to her hand pulling her towards the car lot, neither realising Derek had seen and heard everything and was hot on their heels.

In the car lot Lauren tended to Joeys nose, Derek watching every move.

"it really hurts"

Lauren Laughed "stop moaning" she smiled leaning over to him. "Shall I fix you?" she said smirking

"Ye" he leaned in to Lauren kissing her softly and then again more intensely. Derek saw the kiss and left having still not being seen. Lauren pulled out of the kiss and began cleaning Joey's nose. Once she had finished Joey pulled her onto his lap "all better now" he smiled into a kiss and things began to get heated. Items of clothing were being removed at lightning speed leaving them in only in underwear as Lauren took it to the next stage. She placed kisses down his chest her hands working on removing his boxers.

"Lauren you sure" she nodded and continued kissing him "Lauren stop… stop … I don't have any protect.." she cut him off.

"Don't care… On the pill" She spoke breathless continuing the kissing. Joey needed no more encouragement he made quick work of removing her underwear, no wasn't the time for romance it was passion they wanted- And passion they got.

Lauren buried her head into Joeys shoulder afterwards and giggled "Having sex when you're angry is kinda hot" Joey reached down to the floor and threw Lauren her clothes. They both changed and Lauren suddenly went quite. "What is it?" Joey said pulling her into a hug.

"I just hate hiding like this… like it's something to be ashamed of"

"I know babe I hate it two but we need to give it time ye?" she nodded as he began kissing her, but once again she pulled away and shuddered. "what?"

"someone just walked over my grave… can we .. can we just get out of here?" Joey nodded and she kissed him quickly before they left.

Leaving the car lot Joey went over to see Alice and Lauren was planning to go back to the gym, but as she was walking past the vic she was grabbed and pushed firmly against the wall.

"well well Lauren, guess I was right about you and my son, your cousin" Derek said smirking at her. " You tell Joey to meet me in an hour at the car lot."

"and if he don't"

"well you don't want to know that Lauren." Derek smirked and left tutting at Lauren.

Joey practically ran to the Vic when he received Laurens voice mail.

"Hey whats up I got your message." He saw Lauren sitting in the corner obviously she'd drank some but not too much she was still in control.

"He knows… Joey Derek knows he wants to see you at the car lot" Laurens eyes started to fill with tears

"Well he can whistle can't he?"

"Joey what if he tells my dad he'll kill you Joey"

"ok then we leave we go… tonight" He took her hand and held it tightly as her tears began to fall. "go pack a bag ill meet you in the gardens in an hour say 5? " he looked at her as she nodded.

"I'm scared Joey" Joey noticed how scared she actually looked.

"There's nothing to be scared of Lauren, you got me" she nodded as he pulled her up pushing her gently out of the pub.

The clock turned 5 and Lauren saw Joey in the gardens. She quietly made her escape, not like anyone would notice but she made sure not to draw any attention to them. She met Joey who threw her Derek's car keys and told her to dive. Lauren was excited it was actually happening. As they were driving along she felt free Just her and Joey.

"Lauren Watch out….."


	10. Heart break

Joey's eyes fluttered open to see Lauren slumped over the steering wheel, she was still but Joey was relieved to see her breathing.

"Come on Lauren… wake up for me babe… come on" Lauren didn't respond, so Joey climbed out from the car running round to her side when his phone rang. Joey had started speaking before the person on the other end had chance to even say hi. "Al, you need to call for help… Me and Lauren have had an accident we crashed the car… we're on seaward street, call an ambulance" Joey hung up the phone so he could focus all of his attention on Lauren. Joey smashed the car window so he could open Laurens door. "come on Lauren lests get you out" Joey kicked at the chair so he could get to her seatbelt.

Joey tugged on the seatbelt as flames started to rise from the car bonnet. He saw Laurens eyes flickering open as she turned her head towards him he could see her head was bleeding. "Joey what's going on?"

"It's alright Lauren just stay still babe, I'm going to get you out" He saw Lauren start to cry as she felt her head.

"I'm covered in blood Joey…" Joey gave the chair another push and Lauren was released, as she moved the surrounding shelving collapsed onto the car. Joey Lunged himself over Lauren to try and protect her, he slowly lifted her from the car his hand cradling her head his other on her waist ensuring she could walk. He held her tight in his arms as she sobbed. "Joey, no don't" Lauren cried as he went to move and more items fell on blocked his path. He held tight to her hand and guided them to an area yet to be filled with smoke.

In the background Lauren could hear faint sounds of someone shouting Joeys name, she shushed joey slightly who heard it also "we're in here" Lauren looked around and saw it was Derek, of all people to come and help it had to be him didn't it. Joey realised he must have been with Alice when she called and that's how he knew. "Joey" Lauren whispered his name as he let go of her hand to move stuff blocking the way out. Joey knew as much as he hated Derek he was the only one who could help them and he was going to take that help from anyone if it meant making sure Lauren was safe. He continued to move stuff out the way as Lauren crouched in Pain.

"Lauren come on" Joey held out his hand and moved her through the space he and Derek had created.

"Joey come on" Derek called as Joey helped Lauren through.

"Get her out first" Joey snapped as he made his own way through the gap. Joey sat next to Lauren on the floor and took her hand, he slowly helped her up and moved them with seconds to spare as the shop behind them exploded.

The three of them lay still on the floor, Joey looked at Lauren who lay at his side, she smiled gently and reached for his hand. Joey instantly took it and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Come on let's make sure you're alright". Joey once again lifter Lauren and Derek made them go to his car. Lauren sat sideways in the car joey outside bending at her feet. She was shaking and withdrawn. Joey sat Staring into her eyes, she looked like a frightened little girl. He took her hand and was shot a disgusted look by Derek.

"right move over we need to get out of here" Derek shouted at them as the sirens became louder.

"no she needs an ambulance… she needs looking after"

"Joey you have just driven a car into a shop window… there's going to be consequences" Laurens eyes shot to Derek.

"I was driving… It was me not Joey"

"Lauren have you been drinking?" she nodded as Derek sighed; he looked almost pleased with himself. Joey looked scared as he realised what was going to happen, he couldn't lose her.

"What we going to do they are going to breathalyse her?"

"Right Listen here, you weren't driving… Joey was you here me… that's the story stick to it" Derek got up and went to explain to the Police what had happened. Joey nodded at Lauren who went to protest but her shot her down.

"you need to get to hospital ok?" she nodded as the paramedic put her on a stretcher and Joey was taken to the side by a police officer.

"joey" Lauren cried out for Joey but Derek went to her whispering so no one could here.

"Listen to me Lauren Joey was driving, not you! If you get caught you go to prison so you keep quiet and do as I say." Joey Looked over to them both Lauren was so scared of him and Joey could see. As she was put in the ambulance Joey was asked to get in also so he could be checked over. Joey didn't say anything but moved to sit at Laurens side and he held her hand tightly.

When they got to the hospital Joey followed Lauren on the stretcher.

"It's going be alright Lauren, they're going to sort you out and then the police want a word" he brushed his hand through her hair as they came to a stop.

"what did you tell them?"

"what Derek said" Lauren stared to cry but Joey brushed the tears away from her face " hey, hey. I'll see you in a bit ok" Joey regrettably left her as she was moved onto a ward to be examined. Lauren was examined and was told she had a few cracked ribs and mild concussion, she would need to stay in overnight but other than that she had had a lucky escape.

The door opened and Lauren Prayed it was Joey, much to her disappointment it was her parents.

"Lauren darling" her mom and dad come rushing over to her and began hugging her, a little too tightly. "Carful max" Tanya said. The parents spent time fussing over their daughter before Max left to "sort" things with Joey. Seeing her daughter was troubled Tanya tried to ease things. "Don't worry about anything me and your dad are going to sort it all" Lauren didn't care about anything else she wanted to know about Joey.

"What about Joey?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry about him, your dads having a word… he be coming anywhere near you again"

"No mom it wasn't his fault"

"Don't try and cover for him Lauren" She was beginning to lose patients with the protectiveness between Lauren and Joey.

"no Joey wasn't driving" seeing the puzzled look on her face she continued "I was driving and Joey lied and said it was him because Derek said…"

"What did Derek say Lauren?"

"he said Id go to prison mom" Lauren was visibly upset by this point and was crying loudly.

"ok Just calm down I can sort this out" Tanya rubbed Laurens arm

"I want Joey"

" right You want Joey?"

"ye I want Joey can you just get Joey now Please" She was hysterical by this point and really needed Joey. "Please mom you can't tell dad this… Please do not tell dad."

"what are you talking about" Lauren looked at her mom could she trust her with this ? it was too late now she'd already started so she'd got to finish.

"We're together" Tanya looked taken aback " I love him Mom I really really love him" Then there was that all too familiar disgusted look mixed with confusion.

In the waiting room Joey had refused to leave until he'd heard about Lauren.

"see Joey its times like these Joey you realise how much family means to you" Derek stared at Joey "now I've helped you its time you helped me. You come home and tell Alice how wrong you were, that you've see the light and want to make a go of things."

"no no Derek ive said thanks it don't change a thing"

"I saved you Joe, I lied for you, I even kept quite about you and Lauren and your dirty Little secret."

"Do not talk about Lauren like that" Joey became defensive

"you love her do you Joe? That's what it is ? your going to come home and be the most loving son"

"never going to happen" Joey dragged the words out and Derek just smirked.

"I wonder what the Police would do if they found out she was driving ay?"

"do it Derek see if I care… she don't mean nothing.. aint the first and wont be the last" Joey killed himself inside for saying this he was lying to save her that's all he was thinking.

"prove it… go in there tell her you don't love her tell her she was a mistake and we call it quits… your choice joe" Derek sunk back into the chair as Tanya appeared in the door way.

"she wants to see _You"_ Tanya had no emotion in her voice and motioned Joey towards Laurens room.

Joey walked in to see Lauren lying on the bed, she was bruised and had stitches in her head, it was in that second he needed to protect her. Joey walked out a few minutes later, hearing Lauren cry for him and shout his name was like a dagger through his heart, what he'd just done was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do- He'd broken her heart.


	11. Tears and Protection

The next couple of weeks had been tough and Lauren had been feeling progressively worse, it had been three weeks since the crash and three weeks since any contact with Joey. On numerous occasions she had called him text him and all got no response. She resorted to desperate measures and went to the club on several occasions just to be twice as heartbroken when he didn't even look at her. Lauren had expected to feel better by now but her body ached still, she was battling with what felt like a permanent hangover and to be honest it probably was. She had taken hard to drinking over the few weeks and didn't want to stop – it numbed the pain both emotional and physical.

Joey was concerned for Lauren he was constantly trying to see her but was either stopped by Tanya or Derek. Tanya knew of Dereks bribe and was be no means please but knew it was best for Lauren. Joey stood looking out the window of Dot's where he had been staying since the crash. He saw Lauren with Lucy walking across the square. She was still slowly walking her hair scraped back of her very pale face. Today was the first time he'd properly seen her since the day after she came from the hospital. He remembered the moment that was so clearly etched in his mind.

*flash back*

Lauren was lying asleep on the sofa curled up holding tight to Joey's jacket. It brought her comfort, it smelt of him and if she could have him this was the next best thing. Joey let himself into no.5 aiming to get his things and go but as he walked into the lounge he saw a fragile Lauren sleeping. Joey bent down to be at her level and he just stared lovingly into her eyes. He could see that even though she was sleeping she was in pain and he couldn't help but think some of that was down to him. He slowly moved the jacket from her embrace and moved her hair behind her ear, tracing the side of her face with his thumb. He kissed her head lightly "I love you Lo…Im so sorry". Joey got up and saw Tanya staring at him from the other side of the room her hand was covering her heart and she was smiling weakly at him.

They both left the room when Tanya spoke "You still love my daughter don't you" Joey didn't answer at first not wanting to cause any trouble.

" ye… but what does it matter now"

"it matters to me Joey"

*end of flash back*

This was killing him, it was as if their relationship had come full circle in a matter of weeks, they were back to wanting and needing each other but not allowed to do so. He watched has she and Lucy went their separate ways, it took all of his strength not to run out side pick her up and make her better. He shook his head and moved the nets back into position. Later that day he was in the Vic when his phone rang.

Lauren had returned home and had been told to wait in for Max's new Rudolph to come. The door went and Lauren answered, she received a letter that needed signing for. Walking back in the house she looked at the name and it was addressed to Joey. She sighed when she saw the logo in the corner- it was his summon to court following the crash. Lauren picked up her phone and dialled for Joey.

Looking at his phone he answered usually he would have ignored the call but after her seeing her that morning Joey felt the need to check she was ok "hi"

"hi I'm sorry for calling but you need to come to mine if you can please" she tried not to sound too excited at hearing his voice.

"Ok, everything alright?" Joey noticed she sounded troubled

"ye just have something for you that's all see you in a bit"

"Yeah Bye". Joey hung up puzzled and made his way over to no.5.

Lauren paced the room waiting for Joey; she wondered why he'd answered today when he normally ignored her. She guessed he'd probably been watching her but she didn't look that ill did she? granted she felt it but she didn't think she looked it. There was a knock at the back door, Lauren raced to answer it knowing it would be joey as he wouldn't use the front door in case he was seen. He walked through the door and took Lauren by surprise. He threw his arms around her and held her tight. He felt her begin to cry as she pushed him away.

"no Joey you can't do this… You said you didn't love me and then you come and this… No I can't let me self" She handed Joey the letter "I think it's your court case"

He looked her with a slight smile "I should go I'm sorry" Lauren nodded; it was too hard to be around him- now more than ever.


	12. Messages

**I've taken a irf a risk with how this is writen so i hope it paysof let m know yur thoughts :) **

"Joey call me please I know I pushed you away earlier but I need you to explain things… why hug me like that if you felt nothing?"

"Stop ignoring my calls and texts joey, I know you felt something yesterday because I did too call me."

"You need to call; joey no one knows where you are and you've been gone 3 days anything could have happened"

"Your sister is going insane even she hasn't heard from you we are all worried let us know you're ok please"

"I know you're listening to these Joey so I'm going to talk, even if you refuse to call me back, I've had a rubbish day, and I just really need to hear your voice to tell me it's going to be alright, I need you here Joey"

"It's been 6 days and 4 hours since I last saw you, I'm considering calling the police to come and find you if you don't send me at least on text"

"me again, I spoke to Lucy today, I know you still love me Joey she told me you wouldn't hook up with her before you left because you were in love with someone else, I Love you too Joey please just call me."

"Went walking in the park today just thinking about the first time you said you loved me… It gave me comfort to know we had something worth fighting for… at least I thought we did… no I still do and I'm still fighting I'm not letting you win"

"It's been over a week now Joseph I'm getting really really worried, Just please send me a text let me know where you are"

"I went to the doctors today for a check-up, my ribs are doing good and my head is better but they think I've got anaemia (she laughs) that's why I'm always so pale …call me please could use a friendly voice"

"You probably wonder why I keep leaving you these messages; the truth is I don't know, I guess just hearing your voice makes me feel better… It sounds silly I know … I'm holding out for you Joe"

"Joey…I need to talk to you … you need to come back to me… I'm begging you Joey Please"

"I know this will be annoying you by now and I'm not giving up"

"Hi Joey Its me , again, I really need to see you , you've been gone for almost 3 weeks its nearly Christmas, please just call me I need to know you're ok"

"I know its late but I can't sleep, I've got so much on my mind that I want to tell you so you need to come home because I'm not having a one sided conversation over an answerphone"

"Wedding plans are driving me insane… wish you were here to be my distraction"

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not getting bored so I think you need to stop being stubborn now and bloody call me"

"Your still not here, I actually thought we would be spending Christmas together, have just one happy Christmas guess there's still time don't prove Uncle Jack right and leave me"

"I've left you a message every single day since you have been gone and by my count that's 19 days, so I've left you 19 messages and I will leave one every day until your back please don't make me leave anymore."

"ok message no.20 it's the day before Christmas eve and I'm running out of things to say to you to make you come back, I love you I miss you I need to see you and talk to you properly, please just come back"

"Joey you can give up now I know everything, all this time you've been lying to me because of Derek, My Mom's explained everything. I'm kinda glad that this is a one way conversation tonight I don't think I could handle your explanations. I know he bribed you … I don't blame. I wouldn't have wanted you to do that… but I just wished you told me it may have saved some of this heart break… I love… no I can't say it… not yet not until I know you're coming back to me"

"Joey darling its Tanya, I know you're sick of all these messages but she knows, I had to tell her. She has been breaking for over 2 months Joey because we Lied to her, you were right it was just too hard to carry on. Max Knows about the crash, the truth, but he doesn't know why so we intend to keep that way, Lauren agrees. I know you love her Joey so come back, she's going to hate me for saying this but she cries herself to sleep every night, we hear her Joey, She keeps asking for you and we can't tell her anything because we don't know. Sweetheart Laurens a complicated person but you understand her, something's wrong with her and you're the only one who seems to get through to her, It Christmas Day tomorrow Joey Come and spend Christmas with us please, she needs you"


	13. Stranger

It was Christmas morning 9:30 and the Branning household we up, even Lauren. They sat at the kitchen table eating, the atmosphere tense. No one was talking and Lauren sat staring into space.

"You not eating Lauren?" Tanya asked concerned when Lauren didn't answer Max Yelled.

"Lauren" this caught her attention.

"hmm?" she broke her daydream and looked at her dad, she noticed the rest of the family were also looking at her. "What?" she questioned

"Are going to eat something?"

"erm no thanks I'm not hungry" Lauren got up and looked at her phone again making her way into the Lounge. Tanya followed her knowing her mood was probably down to Joey. "Can you just leave me alone mom please".

"I know Lauren… I get you miss him and I know your worried about him but you need to eat darling, it's not good for you , Just for today try and have a good day it Christmas." Tanya softly smiled at her daughter who reciprocated. Family went off doing separate jobs.

Lauren was in her room getting dressed, she didn't really want this day to carry on, the whole family were going for dinner, which mean Derek would be all high and mighty and she would be the subject of his stares. She stood looking at herself in the mirror, tears burning in her eyes, god she looked ill. The worry and stress of the last 2 months had taken its toll on her, she sighed and pulled a black dress from the wardrobe, she threw it on with a cardigan and some tights. Wrapping the cardigan around her body in comforting way she made her way back down stairs.

The family opened their presents in a much more comfortable atmosphere; Lauren had become more relaxed but was still slightly tense. Her mind occasionally drifted to Joey but she was soon distracted again by a very excited Oscar. As the day progressed more of the family arrived and by dinner time there were 19 of them. At the table Lauren again stared at her food, she managed a few mouthfuls but left the rest.

"You alright Lauren" Jack whispered into her ear, Lauren shook her head and left the table going into the kitchen. Jack followed her and he walked into the kitchen to see her leaning against the counter crying. "is this about Joey" she nodded as her uncle pulled her into a hug.

"I just… I just wish he was here". Lauren didn't want to go into too much detail, she hoped Jack caught the gist of it as he knew about everything.

"I know Lauren but… he's protecting you babe" she looked at him "is there something else Lauren?"

"no" she smiled lightly and the doorbell rang. Max shouted he'd get it. Lauren and Jack made their way back into the Lounge. Minutes later Max walked back in followed by Joey.

Joey stood in the door way first not seen by anyone. Then Alice turned and saw him "Joey!" she exclaimed. "what happened" Laurens head snapped up when she heard his name. Their eyes meet tears swam in hers as she took him in. Joey smiled weakly at her, he looked directly into her eyes and saw the pain in the.

"Joey" she whispered under her breath as tears began to fall. She got up and moved towards him forgetting they were in company. Joey remained composed as she got nearer to him.

"Why don't you take Joey to the kitchen Lauren get him a drink" Tanya asked then she caught Derek smirking, realising he was responsible for the state of Joey. Lauren and Joey moved to the kitchen shutting the door behind them. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright I'm here… I'm fine"

"Joey you're not look at you" she studied his face noticing he had several bruises and a cut eyebrow. The bruises were faded slightly and all began to make sense. "Is this why you didn't answer my calls"

He nodded and moved to sit down pulling Lauren to the chair next to him. "After your 4th message I knew you weren't giving up anytime soon so I packed my things and was about to come back to you and then this happened"

"who.." she was cut off by Joeys

"Derek… "

"he did this you?" She was shocked at the revelation

"he told me that if I didn't stay away you would get the same" he took Laurens hand as she started to cry again.

"Daaaad!" Lauren yelled from the kitchen. Max and Jack came sprinting in "Derek did this to him… because of the accident" Max and Jack shared a look and joey nodded at them. They told Joey that once the day was over they would sort it. "I just need 5 more minutes with Joey and ill come back in dad ok?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled the cardigan around her as she shivered something Joey noticed.

"You cold?" he asked to her, she shook her head but smiled. "Come here" Joey pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Her head fell to his shoulder as she inhaled his sent. "I'm sorry for everything, I should have told you from the start, I love you Lauren … I just want things to go back to how they were if you'll have me?" Joey looked down at Lauren when she didn't respond, he saw she was still against him, she was pale and clammy. "Lauren babe?" he shook her gently thinking she may have fallen to sleep, she didn't respond. His voice got Louder this time as he shouted in sheer desperation.

"Lauren!"


	14. More secrets

Tanya and max were the first in the kitchen responding to Joey's shouts. Joey was still sitting cradling Lauren on his lap not wanting to move in case he hurt her. He softly called her name repeatedly.

"Joey what happened?" Tanya moved over towards kneeling down by the chair as Laurens eyes started to Flicker.

"she was shivering so I hugged her she was really cold, the next she went pale and clammy and just passed out" joey Looked at Max who was staring intently at the position his nephew and daughter were in. Joey felt Lauren slightly shift in his arms. "hey" she opened her eyes fully to see her mom fussing over her.

"Lauren darling, are you aright?"

"What happened?" she held tight to Joey as he lifted her carrying her into the lounge to lie on the sofa. Placing her down, she held a little tighter to him. "Don't go" she whispered

"You fainted babe…" Joey gave her a forceful look he she was going to rest, he would make sure of it.

"it's probably because she hasn't been eating the last few days" Tanya scowled at Lauren who just looked away from her. Joey frowned at Lauren as she inhaled deeply and nodded in agreement with Tanya. Joey could tell she wasn't being honest there was something more to this. Looking over the other side of the room Joey saw Derek smirking, what did he know that the rest of them didn't.

The family fussed around Lauren much to her annoyance, she just wanted to be alone with Joey. She made several attempts to escape to her room but all failed when she was made to stay where they could _"keep an eye on her"._

By late afternoon the majority of the family had left, jack and Sharon had stayed so Oscar and Denny could play and Abi had gone to Jays. This left Max, Tanya, Lauren and of course Joey. Derek had temporarily let but said he would be back after taking Alice home. Joey was still trying to work out what was on Laurens mind. He sat In the kitchen a while just thinking. Lauren was still lying on the sofa, her position hadn't changed for some time, but she was still awake and was watching the TV. Joey reappeared from the kitchen with a drink for her. He handed her the drink and went to move her feet to sit on the sofa, leaving Lauren in the same position.

"Lauren shift your feet, let Joey sit down" Max moaned as his daughter was sprawled across the whole length of the sofa. Joey smirked and lifted Laurens feet placing them back on his lap. Lauren smiled weakly at him. Max shook his head, "Joey she aint the queen tell her to shift"

"It's alright she aint very well is she" he smiled at max and Tanya and tapped his hand across Lauren feet. Lauren moved her position slightly edging slightly closer to him .As the afternoon pturned to evening Joey and Laurens hands had become entwined and hidden under the cushion.

Lauren went to stand removing her hand from his grip and Joey saw the look take to her face. "Lauren?" he question as she once again went pale and clammy. Quickly Joey moved to her and then Max followed. "This can't be because she aint eaten" he placed his hand to her forehead, as Lauren began to feel dizzy.

"Joey take of her cardigan she looks really warm" Sharon suggested, as Joey was about to this Lauren was fully aware of her surroundings again. She tried to stop him but the damage had been done. Lauren sat and moved her arms tighter around her body and turned her face away from joey tears starting to spill. Joey stared taking her in, but no one else seemed to have noticed. Joey tried to process his thoughts but Lauren started to stand up aiming to remove herself from the situation. Joey went to stop her as she lost balance and he only just managed to stop the contact between Lauren and the floor.

As she stood, her body gave way, her hand shot to her side as she cried… not for Tanya but for Joey. He moved swiftly from his position and caught her as she fell. She didn't pass out this time but she gripped the side of her stomach. "Joey" she whispered taking his hand.

Remembering what he had noticed a few minutes Joey leaned closer towards her and spoke so only she could hear. "Lauren babe, tell me the truth are you…" before he could finish she had nodded understanding his question, she knew he had guessed from the look earlier, she just prayed he wouldn't run. Joey moved nearer to her taking her hand and moved her gently to a sitting position against the sofa. Lauren sat with her head in her hands crying softly. Her mom and dad had tried fussing around her but she pushed them away telling them she needed space. Joey saw how worried she looked and knew she need help. "Uncle Jack" Joey called his uncle over motioning the movement with his hand. Jack bent down to Lauren and Joeys Level and saw the concern on both of their faces. "She needs to go to hospital" jack gave him a strange look as joey glanced around to make sure they were out of hearing range. "She's pregnant". Joey took Laurens hand in his as he spoke hoping she would take it.

"Tan Get the car, I think she needs to go to a hospital, she doesn't look good" Jack shouted towards Tanya, he tried not to give too much away, but his voice showed he was anxious. He shook his head and looked at joey, who was also on the verge of crying. Jack placed his hand on Laurens shoulder "it's going to be alright Lauren, I promise" She nodded in response.

Jack had told Sharon to take the kids to theirs so max and Tanya could take Lauren to the hospital. By the time Tanya had got the car sorted Lauren had calmed down slightly and the pain had subsided. Max stood confused staring at the interaction between Joey and Lauren, although the two of them weren't obviously showing their relationship (if that's what you could still call it) it was clear something was going on. "Right come on Lauren let's get you in the car" Joey and Jack helped her stand as Tanya reached for her to take to the car. "you coming Joey?" Tanya knew what the answer would be but she wanted to make it seem less obvious.

"Yes he is" Lauren said crying slightly, "Uncle Jack please will you…" Jack didn't need asking he was already standing next to her ready to go. They made their way to the car where Lauren curled herself to Joey.

At the hospital Max and Tanya sat waiting for news on Lauren. Joey paced up and down and was getting really agitated, he could see that Lauren didn't want to leave him but it would have been suspicious if he stayed. Jack came back with coffees for them and they all remained in silence.

"How Long does it take" Joey spoke out his knee bouncing up and down with nerves. Looking at his phone it dawned on him what she meant in her messages- she needed to tell him something but not over the phone, she was pregnant all along and he'd ignored her. Breaking from his trance Joey saw a doctor leave Laurens room.

"Mr and Mrs Branning?"

**Another cliff hanger I know I'm sorry but next chapter up later on **


	15. Under pressure

Max and Tanya stood up indicating it was them, The doctor Looked around and saw Jack and Joey "so that Makes you Joey and Uncle Jack" they nodded and the doctor opened her hand indicating the chairs. They all sat down nervously, Jacks hand on Joeys shoulder hoping to show him some support.

"Is she alright" Joey was the first to speak, the doctor smiled gently at him.

"Miss Branning is doing well considering, we need to keep her in just monitor her but she should be ok to go home tomorrow, she's asked to speak to Joey" the doctor looked at him and with no hesitance he went into Laurens room.

"There's something else… before the rest of you go in", Tanya and max looked worried they took each other's hands as the doctor continued. "When Lauren arrived we needed to establish the reason for her fainting, Lauren was quite concerned because she's anaemic and she became quite withdrawn. It took some time as she was very anxious of your opinions towards this but eventually Lauren told us that she's nearly 3 months pregnant." The doctor paused to see the reactions of Laurens parents, Max's hand clenched to a fist and Tanya began to silently cry. "I know it's hard to take in but Lauren is extremely scared and she really didn't want you to find out like this, but she will need support any stress could make her condition worse and cause damage to her and the baby" The doctor stood and smiled politely at them. "you can go in when your ready"

"Thank you" Tanya smiled at her. "oh Max what we going to do?... was she that scared of us she couldn't tell us this what's going to happen"

"I tell you what's going to happen I'm going in there finding out who's done this to her and then finding him and dragging him here to see what state she's in"

"Max you heard the doctor… She's scared… she don't need any more trouble, I'm sure she'll tell us in her own time" Tanya smiled weakly and pulled him up walking over to Laurens room.

Whilst the doctor was explaining things to Max and Tanya, Joey and Lauren had been talking about themselves. Joey walked in the room and saw her Lying there, more colour in her cheeks now a monitor strapped to the tiny bump. Joey moved over to the side of the bed and kissed her head.

"Don't ever so that to me again Branning you hear me… Never… I thought I'd lost you" He took hold of her hand and sat in the chair tucking her hair behind her ear. "you feeling better?" she nodded and bit her Lip.

"I'm really sorry Joey" she began to cry again, Joey knew what she was referring to. "How did you guess?"

"I know you Lauren, you were hiding something, I saw it the minuet you saw my face something was wrong. Then I saw your bump under the dress" he smiled slightly "no wonder you kept the cardigan on" she playfully hit him across the arm and giggled.

"well you weren't meant to find out like that was you ?" she dropped her head so she avoided his gaze.

"Ye well I'm glad I did babe, you didn't have to be scared to tell me either, you know I love you Lauren" Joey went to kiss her but moved away much to Laurens disappointment when her parents walked in.

Tanya ran toward Lauren and gathered her in her arms; Joey noticed she still hadn't gaged the situation fully as he had yet to be thrown out. "Darling why didn't you say anything?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Joey "there was someone else that needed to know first"

"you mean the one that got you into this mess?" max shouted from the door way, Tanya shot him down with a meaningful look and saw Lauren tense.

"no Tan I want to know who's done this to her… I'll kill him" Tanya saw the shock on Laurens face, why hadn't she realised sooner, It was Joey's baby. That's why she left all the messages that's why she wanted him at the hospital that's why she asked for him first. Tanya leaned in to hug Lauren and lingered in the hug. She gently whispered in her daughter's ear so only she could here.

"Just whisper to me Lauren, Is the baby Joeys?" Lauren took a second before responding yes. "oh Lauren you silly, silly Girl." Tanya rubbed Laurens back letting her know she wasn't angry. Looking at Joey she saw he had heard the conversation.

"Come on Lauren who is he then? And why you protecting him"

"Because … I don't want you to hurt him dad" Lauren said staring at Max

"I'll do more than hurt him when I find him Lauren"

"Then I won't tell you who it is … Because I love him dad" Max scoffed and shook his shifted slightly in the chair Leaning his head in his hands.

"Tell him Lo" Joey Looked at Lauren, she stared back at him sympathetically "no Joey"

"Joey Do you know who the dad is?" Max stared at Joey questioning him intensely, stepping nearer to where he was standing.

"I'm not telling you Max if Lauren don't want you to know" Joey stood up; at full height he was taller than max, Max stepped forward and grabbed Joeys jacket aggressively. Lauren gasped as she saw this and Just blurted it out.

"It's him… I'm having Joeys Baby"

**Ive just read and the majority of the remaining chapters end on cliff hangers sorry guys but keep reading and reviewing it's lovely to see what you all think and ill post the next one up after :) thankx**


	16. Hello,goodbye

**No cliff hanger for this one :) **

_Last chapter:_

_"It's him… I'm having Joeys Baby"_

Max dropped his fists and Lauren quickly grabbed hold of Joey's hand pulling him closer to her. The room went silent, Tanya stood gasping in the corner, Jack had max in a restraint as Joey tried to console Lauren.

"Your baby" max said looking at Joey anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "You and my daughter, Your cousin or having a baby" His voice got louder as the sentence progressed. Max lunged towards Joey attempting to punch him but was pulled back by Jack.

"Dad please… I love him… really love him… the night of the crash we were running away together" she paused as she got a pain her stomach and the machine on Laurens bump started to bleep. "Joey what's happening…"

"Just calm down Lauren ye no stress babe… press the buzzer" Joey said looking at Max who stared at the side of the bed "Max press the buzzer she could be losing the baby" Max still did nothing as Jack pushed him out of the way and pressed the buzzer. Seconds later the room was flooded with doctors and nurses.

"Ok now Lauren we need to move your position, baby doesn't like how you're lying and is getting less oxygen than we'd like. Nothing to worry about, as long as the heart rate picks back up baby should be fine" The doctor moved Lauren slightly so her feet were raised and she was on her side. The monitor stopped beeping after a few minutes and the doctor left.

"I think you need to go Max… You're stressing her out" Jack tried to pull max out the door but he stopped.

"no I'm not going until I get answers" he stared at Lauren and Joey. Lauren took a deep breath and started talking getting encouraging looks from Tanya and Jack and being held by Joey.

"what do you want me to say Dad?... that he forced me that it was Joeys idea? Because that's not what you're going to hear, we both wanted it as much as each other. We didn't plan for this to happen, and we didn't plan a baby, but I love him Dad, Joey protected me… twice. He could go to prison … for me; I love him you can't help who you fall in love with. You can't make me leave Joey and You can't make me give up this baby, your brother already tried that"

"What did you just say?" Joey turned his gaze back to Lauren "if Derek has done anything at all to hurt you Lauren"

"Lauren what's Derek done?" her dad had turned from angry to concerned with in a tenth of a second. Lauren Started crying again, the amount of tears she cried she was surprised she had any left to fall.

"No, I don't want to go through it again" she sobbed wiping her eyes.

"Come on Babe talk to me what did he do" Joey sat on the bed at the side of her, Lauren shifted her body into his taking full advantage to how close he was.

"He followed me to the chemist. When I brought a pregnancy test, he must have seen. He spotted me the a few days later and held me against the wall and started threatening me to keep away from you, I started to panic and yelled I was pregnant, I thought he was going to hit me and id lose the baby" Lauren's gaze stuck firmly on Joey, she could see him tensing by the second but decided to carry on. "He called a taxi and dragged me to an abortion clinic. Told me I was disgusting. I played along and went in but just got checked over and told him I'd had an abortion"

"I'm Going to kill him" Max literally pounded to the door followed by jack, Joey went to get up and follow them but Max finally acknowledged him "you Love my Daughter like she says you do, you stay with her and take care of her and that baby you hear." Joey nodded and moved back to the room. Lauren was now being consoled by Tanya who was also crying.

Finally Lauren had calmed down and the monitor had been moved off her stomach. Joey was lying with Lauren on the bed playing softly with her hair. Tanya watched them closely, she saw how in love they both were, Joey was the image of protection around her daughter and she was sure that letting them be together was the right choice.

"Hi guys, the doctor said you hadn't seen baby yet so I thought we could give you a scan" The nurse pushed the ultrasound in and Lauren smiled. "come on then Daddy you got to move" The nurse giggled as Lauren moaned when Joey shifted from the bed. Lauren lifted the gown and her bump was exposed once more. The nurse squirted gel onto Laurens stomach and smiled when Lauren flinched at how cold it was. "hear that… that's baby's heartbeat and there's Your baby" the nurse froze the screen and turned it more to face the young couple. Lauren bit her lip and cried, Joey saw this and hugged her

"That's our baby Lo… a mini you or me babe"

Arriving back on the Square, Max and Jack ran over to Derek's banging on the door Alice answered.

"where's your dad Alice"

"do you know the time uncle max?"

"I don't care Alice, I care that My daughter is Lying in hospital, pregnant with you brothers baby and scared to death that your dad is going to try and hurt them." Alice stared at him and went to speak as Derek appeared behind her.

"Hello Max" Derek smirked "How's Lauren?"

"Don't you dare Derek" Max flung his fist and Derek went stumbling back and Laughed breaking into an argument with him and Jack.


	17. Proud

Joey had spent the night at the hospital with Lauren giving the rest of the family to talk things over. Tanya had gone into baby overdrive and had started talking names and making lists. Max on the other hand had remained silent the majority of the evening with odd sarcastic comments here and there. His argument with Derek had ended with Lauren been called every name under the sun and then Derek threatening to make sure everyone knew about their little secret.

The following morning Lauren was discharged from the hospital having been given the all clear. She and Joey were waiting in the reception to be picked up; Tanya walked through the doors and gave Lauren a sympathetic smile.

"No Dad then?" Lauren asked as joey helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Darling, just give him time he'll come round." Tanya smiled knowing that it would be breaking Laurens heart, although on the surface their relationship was rocky, beneath Max and Lauren had always had a special bond. Joey wrapped his arm around Laurens waist his fingers splayed across the side of her bump, because of her small frame even at this early stage her bump was quite obvious, still small enough to hide though.

Arriving back at the square Lauren could see her dad looking through the curtains, staring as Joey helped her out the car. Tanya locked the car and sprinted up the steps opening the door but Lauren froze. Joey looked at her concerned she was going to pass out again.

"I don't want to go in there Joey" she turned and faced him her head dropping so she made as little eye contact as possible.

"Babe, it your home, it's where you need to be"

"But… I want to be with you Joey, no way is dad going to let you through the front door never mind stay with me" Joey pulled her tightly into a hug , he knew she was right and couldn't think of anything to say to make this better.

"Right, this is stupid, Joey you love her right?" Joey nodded and looked offended she would even ask the question. "Well there's no more to it then is there? Come in now Lauren please your meant to be resting… you too Joey, she needs you and I'm not having her or my Grandchild hurt because my stupid husband can't see past the fact your cousins… so get in that house now" Lauren and Joey were quite surprised by this side of Tanya, so they didn't argue instead they followed her in the house quickly before she changed her mind.

"Max get here now!" Tanya shouted stopping Lauren and Joey from moving with her hand. Max appeared from the lounge and Abi came down the stairs not knowing what had gone on the night before.

"What's he doing here? Don't you think he's done enough damage?"

"If you make Joey Leave I guarantee your daughter will leave too, if she leaves Max you lose her and your grandchild for good!" Max was as shocked as Joey and Lauren had been at Tanya's forcefulness but it was Abi who's face had been most surprised.

"You mean to say that you're pregnant Lauren?" Lauren nodded as did Joey. Abi knew that a pregnant Lauren wouldn't go down well but why was her dad angry with Joey… they all watched as Abi realised the extent of the situation. "I knew months ago that there was something going on between the two of you" Abi playfully scowled at Lauren who smiled knowing Abi wasn't one to Judge. In fact Abi had seen how close the pair had become over the last few months and on occasion she had thought they would make a good couple, the fact about being cousins aside.

"I don't understand you Dad, You have caused so much hurt in this family and we all forgave you and let you back in our lives, and yet you can't accept that your daughter is happy with a nice guy and having his baby? Ye he might be her cousin but they didn't grow up together did they? No, so why are you so angry its better that's he's sticking around and he wants her and the baby you need to stop being so pathetic and them be happy" Abi moved from the stairs where she was standing and stood in front of Lauren.

"Abi what are you Doing?" Lauren whispered to her, Abi had started with her protective act.

"If he makes Joey Leave then we all leave… I'm protecting my niece" she said glancing at Lauren

"Or nephew" Joey added smiling.

"Ye… but I'm holding out for a niece", they all started smiling at Abi's comment and Tanya ushered them into the Lounge to talk properly. She sat in the arm chair, Lauren sat on Joey's lap on the sofa and Abi sat next to them, they all watched as Max paced the room whiskey in hand.

"Come on Lauren how did it even happen?" it was the first thing he'd said that didn't feel threatening.

"What how did I get pregnant? Surely you don't need me to explain that dad" She said in a partially patronising tone. Max glared at her "it doesn't matter dad does it … is all that matters is that we are where we are now and this is how it's staying" Max remained silence for what felt like hours before he spoke again.

"Oh for god sake Max... Lauren and Joey are together and they are keeping the baby and staying here… like it or not its happening" Tanya stood and left the room.

"Fine" Max surprised everyone and it caused Tanya to come back in. "You have this baby Lauren and it's your responsibility... and If you stay you promise me you won't hurt her Joe?"

"I'd never do anything to hurt her Max, never" Max nodded, understanding the sincerity in Joeys Voice he moved closer to Lauren.

"Don't ever think I don't love you Lauren because I do… this just isn't what I dreamed of for you Lauren."

"I'm sorry Dad; I know I always disappoint you but this baby… I already love it so much I want to do what's right by them… make you proud" Joey pulled her in closer to his body and kissed the top of her head. Max smiled and squeezed her hand.

Later on, on the afternoon, after more conversation Max had finally agreed with Tanya knowing she was right. They had sorted out room arrangements and agreed to support Lauren and Joey together as a couple. In the meantime Abi had answered the door and Derek had walked straight into the Lounged followed by Jack.

"I told you Derek … you can't just come over here like this"

"Well this is nice and cosy ay, Little Lauren knocked up by her own cousin. I always knew you would bring shame on this Family" Joey moved Lauren of his Lap and stood grabbing Derek by the sleeve of his jacket.

"That's it out now… you've caused enough trouble and Lauren don't need any stress" Joey and Derek struggled before max and Jack stepped in Pushing him out the house. They watched as Derek stumbled back and clutched his chest collapsing to the floor seconds later.

Paramedics arrived a while later pronouncing Derek dead at the scene, having died of a heart attack.


	18. Poker face

It had been three weeks since Derek had died and today was the day Lauren had been dreading every single day that passed. Today was the funeral.

Joey woke that morning feeling nervous about how the day would play out, however his mind was temporarily distracted as he could hear Lauren throwing up. Joey had noticed that the last week the morning sickness had begun to really irritate her and it didn't seem to get any better each morning. He made his way to the bathroom finding Lauren with her head down the toilet. He smiled slightly and went and crouched by her. He held her hair back and gently rubbed her back. Lauren flushed the chain and leaned against Joey.

"You'd think the amount of times if thrown up because of a hangover I wouldn't mind… but this is ten times worse" She laughed slightly getting up to clean her teeth.

"Just think though, if your being sick, it means baby's comfortable in there"

"ye and it means Momma aint" she smiled back kissing him now she had fresh breath. "Morning" Joey leaned into the kiss and then moved them out of the bathroom. In Laurens room , what was in the process of being redecorated, joey sat staring at Lauren getting changed. She stood in just her underwear rummaging for something to wear in the wardrobe.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he called to Lauren

"You may have mentioned it" she smirked at him still trying to find something suitable. "Are you just going to sit and stare all morning or are you actually going to help me find something to disguise this" Lauren indicated to her bump which was much more noticeable now, Joey Laughed and got to his feet, standing behind Lauren he wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on the bump.

"But it's so beautiful" Joey smiled at Lauren through the mirror.

"It's not fair; I shouldn't have to hide it… But it is for the best, I don't want anything to happen to our little Jelly bean"

"I know babe but we don't have to hide it if you don't want to"

"no I think it's best for now at least… ha these should fit and hide it well" Lauren pulled out a small black stretchy tube skirt and a black and white spotty shirt. "today is going to kill me" Lauren groaned pulling on a pair of black tights.

Joey smiled fixing his tie, "you ready then?" Lauren nodded linking her arm through Joey's leaving the house. All of the Branning's stood outside on the square awaiting the hearse. Joey and Lauren got a few odd looks as they left the house arm in arm. Most just assumed Lauren was comforting Joey as a member of the family. They were correct in the sense she was comforting him but not as his cousin as his Girlfriend and mother of his child.

As they came into full view they reluctantly pulled apart both displaying their best poker face. As they arrived at the church Lauren walked a few steps behind Joey in an attempt to not draw any attention. She was thankful of the cold weather as her big coat and scarf didn't look out of place and kept her bump cover well. They reached the doors and Joey turned to look at Lauren, he waited on the spot and took her hand.

"I don't care what anyone says, I need you by my side as my girlfriend." He leaned down and kissed Lauren, as first she was reluctant to show her affection but then decided if they were going to reveal their relationship now was as good a time as any, in fact it was probably a wise choice as there was little chance of anyone starting an argument at a funeral. Lauren responded to the kiss and held tight to Joeys hand as they walked into the church.

They were now raising some eyebrows as it was the second time today they were in this position with each other. Most people shared whispers and glances which they both ignored and pushed aside. It became increasingly difficult as the funeral progressed to try and keep the contact to just holding hands. Joey was getting angry more and more every time something Nice was said about Derek they didn't know the trouble he had caused. He really wanted to shout out everything but knew he couldn't. Lauren could see him tensing; she squeezed his hand hoping to relax his slightly even though she knew he probably wouldn't.

After the funeral everyone was gathered around outside waiting for the cars to take them back to the square. Everyone was congregated in little groups and Lauren assumed her and Joey were the subject of their talks as every now and then she would catch people staring. Lauren began to shiver with the cold, they'd been standing around for some time and it was starting to snow.

"Babe your shivering" Joey said putting himself closer to her. "Your freezing Lo" his voice a whisper as he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly rubbing his hands up and down her body to warm her.

"We shouldn't be doing this… People are looking" Lauren smiled content as his body heat radiated through her.

"Let them look then, I don't care, you're cold, which means Jelly bean is cold, which means neither of you are happy… Plus I don't want to share you and you smell good"

"Hmm ok when you put it like that" Joey felt her relax more into him when max shouted them over to the car.

In the Vic where they had all gathered after, Joey and Lauren were again the focus of people's talks. Alice came over to sit with them. "Listen Al if you've come to have another go then I'm not in the mood"

Alice looked her brother in the eye and then over to Lauren. "I never said congratulations to you" She smiled but Joey and Lauren looked worried, Max had failed to tell them that Alice knew about the baby.

"I don't know what you're talking about Al" Lauren spoke her voice shaky.

"Congratulations on being pregnant with My niece or nephew" Alice beamed at them, "Your dad told me Lauren and about everything else… I'm not mad… Just make sure my brother looks after you" she winked towards Joey and kissed him on the cheek.

"You two are together?" Their heads snapped to the voice by the bar that had obviously caught the tail end of their conversation. So much for keeping this a secret- Lauren and Joey just prayed they hadn't heard the entire conversation and so the baby at least was still a secret.


	19. I knew you were trouble

**Sorry its small,but it felt right to have this chapter in x**

"Yes, you got a problem with it?" Joey said but then turned around and looked instantly remorseful as he looked into Laurens big brown eyes and realised he had just revealed their relationship to pretty much the entire square. As soon as Joey had said the words Lauren stood up a little too sharply and went speeding out of the pub off balance.

"Lauren wait…" Joey shouted after her.

"Are you two that twisted in the head you thought you'd give each other a go how sick is that Joey"

"You know what whit, you can say what you want about me but Leave Lauren out of it please"

"being all protective are we Joey" whit smirked at him

"You don't know the last thing about me and Lauren so don't even go there" Joey walked out of the Vic in pursuit of Lauren. He opened the door to number 5 "Lauren babe I'm so sorry", joey walked through the house, trying to find Lauren. "Lo where are you babe?" Joey walked up stairs and saw Lauren lying on her bed. They still only had a single bed and it was becoming increasingly difficult with Laurens bump for them to both fit in it comfortably.

Lauren had pulled up her top exposing her bump and was tracing patterns on it with her finger. Joey was about to go in when he heard Lauren talking.

She was still tracing the bump speaking softly "your silly Daddy's just gone and told everyone about him and Mummy… what is he like ay? Always causing trouble… Don't tell Daddy Jelly bean, I'm kind of glad they all know… not long before they know about you either" Joey saw her sigh and start to fill with tears.

Joey walked in and sat on the side of the bed putting his hands on the bump, " and it's a good Job too… because Mummy is getting nice and fat because of you Jelly bean and she defiantly aint going to be able to hide you" He leaned down and kissed the bump.

"You were listening?" Lauren looked down a little embarrassed.

"I always listen to you Lo… I love hearing you talk to our baby… and I know I'm not meant to know but I'm relieved you're glad they all know." He smiled "I'm sorry though babe I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

"It's ok, I know you're sorry at least everyone knows… was anything said when I left" Joey didn't tell Lauren the truth he didn't want to upset her. "Lay with me?" Lauren looked at Joey who needed no encouragement.

"Seriously we need to get that double bed fixed up babe, as much as I love being close to you Its really uncomfortable with your bump" He laughed as Lauren moved. She was pressing herself into Joey the bump squishing into his side.

"well Joseph you need to get cracking and there's a cot and chest of draws and…" she stopped when she saw Joey staring at her "What?"

"I'm the one with the Job babe you're here all day you can do it"

"Joey seriously babe, I'm nearly 4 months pregnant and I have been told to rest so you will be doing it"

"Fine you win… can't risk anything happening to my beautiful girl or Jelly Bean can I now?" Joey leaned over and kissed her lips softly. There was a quite knock on the door and Tanya popped her head around.

"you two alright?... I know that was hard for you"

"Ye Mom we're all good… thanks" Lauren moved quickly from the bed running to the bathroom. Joey sprung up following her pushing the bathroom door open.

"Out!" Lauren shouted sitting on the toilet.

"sorry sorry, I thought you were puking not peeing" he said screwing up his face.

"Does it sound like im Puking?"

"Sorry". He said again as Lauren left the bathroom. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"hmm forgiven… now bed please I'm tired" Joey smiled as Tanya giggled.

"hop to it then Joey" Tanya nudged him in Laurens direction and left down the stairs.


	20. Facing Fact

Lauren lay wide awake staring at the celling, a thousand thoughts flying around her head. She looked to the side of her, Joey was so peaceful when he slept, his hand laid across her stomach protecting their child. Looking at the clock she saw it was 6:30am, only 2 and half hours left. Moving slightly to get comfortable she felt Joey stir. Unknown to Lauren he had been awake for a while.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she said as Joey opened his eyes.

"You didn't, I could sleep either" Joey rubbed his hand across her now rather large bump.

"I just can't stop thinking about today"

"I know babe, but Uncle Jack reckons it will be fine. You don't need to worry"

"I don't want you to end up in prison joey… for me" Lauren started to cry and dipped her head so joey couldn't see her face.

"Lo… Lauren look at me" he tilted her chin up so he could see her, she looked so perfect in the morning, and she really suited the whole pregnant glow. "Don't ever think this is your fault Lauren, I'd take the blame for you any time if it means our baby gets to be with their beautiful Mum."

"But what if they don't get their sexy Daddy?" she said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not letting it happen babe don't you worry… end of today all of this will be over." he wiped the remaining tear from her cheek and pushed her hair from her face. "Anyways, how you feeling today? Only a week and we can find out what we are having" he smiled as Lauren chuckled.

"I told you babe we aint finding out… I want it to be a surprise and we are good, I just need to pee all the time" she giggled as she felt a slight flutter in her stomach. "I keep getting little flurries of movement in there… I can't wait for some proper kicks"

"I still find it hard to believe that in here is our baby a real baby" Joey said kissing the bump.

"I know" she said smiling then removing herself from Joeys hold, He looked at her funny "toilet" she said relieving his worry.

Later on they were ready to go to the court; Max had offered to take them as he thought they needed some support. "Lauren I don't think it's a good idea you coming, you can't go with a guilty conscience"

"No use Max, I tried telling her and she won't listen" Joey said pulling on his coat.

"NO! Too right I won't listen, I'm coming with you end of. If you get prison"

"Which I won't" Joey butted in

"But Joey, let's face it, it's a possibility… If you do I want to be able to say Bye to you" she smiled softly before wrapping a large puffy scarf around her neck, letting it fall down the front of her coat to hide the bump.

The court session had lasted for around three hours, the evidence had been given and Joey had made his plea, the Jury had currently adjourned to make a decision. There had been questioning about Joeys relationship with Lauren and he had been forced to confess she was 5 months pregnant.

Max, Lauren and Joey sat in a private side room, Max sat just staring at Lauren, she would be devastated if he got Prison. "You alright Lauren?" max asked seeing she was slightly pale.

"Ye I'm just uncomfortable" Joey leaned down next to her

"Baby moving?" Lauren nodded and placed Joeys hand on her stomach as she shifted slightly with the increasing movement.

"It's not kicking but feels like its rolling around, is making me feel quite sick actually" she smiled softly looking at Joey, he moved and sat next to her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"God help us when it's here, they'll cause so much trouble with you pair as parents" Max said whilst smiling to show he wasn't being serious. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with you Lauren, she was about your age, scared just like you and one day she came running into me saying there was something wrong, that there was a weird movement in her stomach, we never got so quick to a hospital in all our lives"

"What happened?" Joey asked genuinely interested

Max chuckled remembering the exact detail "we got to the hospital and the doctor told Tan that Lauren had got hiccups, we were so embarrassed" they all started Laughing as the door came open.

"The Jury have come to a decision". Joey took Laurens hand to help her up kissing her deeply

"It's going to be fine babe… I promise"

"Foreman of the Jury, have you reached a decision in which you are all agreed on?" The Judge spoke Loud and clear.

"Yes your honour"

"How do you find the defendant on charges of dangerous driving?"

"Guilty"

Joey had pleaded Guilty to dangerous driving and so this was expected, Lauren still looked defeated and held tight to Max's hand trying not to cry, she was still slightly annoyed that they had questioned Joey's relationship with her and how they brought the baby into this also.

"And how do you find the defendant on the charges of Driving with intent to cause damage?"

"Not Guilty"

Lauren let out a huge sigh, but still remained sceptical as he had yet to be sentenced.

"Mr Branning, I have taken into consideration that this is your first offence and Am I correct in thinking that your 18year old Partner is expecting your first child?"

"Yes your Honour" Joey was confused with there this was going as was Max and Lauren.

"She must be very scared? The thought of raising a baby alone at 18 is a daunting prospect"

"Terrified… we both are" Joey looked aver to Lauren giving her a sympathetic look, something that wasn't missed by the Judge.

"As Mr Branning has shown to be extremely cooperate throughout, has no previous convictions and is awaiting the arrival of his first child with his partner who I assume will need him, I sentence you with a 12 month suspended sentence, and a 12 month driving disqualification. Providing you commit no offence within these 12 months I am happy to clear the sentence." The Judge nodded in Joey's direction "Court dismissed".

Joey ran from the stand and caught Lauren running from the opposite direction. "Have I told you how much I Love you Joseph Branning" she said crying slightly into his jacket.

"You tell me every day Babe… I told you it would be fine" He held her tight in his arms, as max patted him on the back.

"Come on you two, Prize your selves apart and get to the car." The unravelled themselves from the embrace and followed Max hand in hand back to the car. Arriving home They spread the news to the family and retreated to their room.

"This room still needs decorating Joseph" Lauren said lying on the bed.

"Well do it then Lauren"

"Cant … not allowed doctors' orders"

"When have you ever followed orders babe?"

"Since I could harm our Baby" she said quietly

"Is that why you don't want to do anything… because you think something bad is going to happen?"

"Partly, but I am just Lazy" she laughed

"Well we can do it together … I've got time off in a few weeks so we can do it then" He smiled when Lauren nodded, he was such a pushover when it came to her and the baby, he'd do anything so she didn't.


	21. Suspisions

The following week went very quick and Joey and Lauren were today going for their 5month scan. They had been looking forward to this day for a while now it felt like ages since they had last had a scan.

"Lo, babe wake up we " Joey stroked Laurens arm softly knowing she hated waking up early, but they needed to be at the hospital for 10 it took half hour to get there and it was already half 8.

"No Joey… 10 more minutes please" she groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over her head, Joey laughed and removed the pillow from her head. He kissed her lips softly and pulled the cover off her.

"Up now or we'll be late… like the last time" Lauren moved her face and turned to look Joey directly in the eye.

At Lauren speed, she lazily got dressed, a stretch skirt and t-shirt would have to make do today she couldn't find anything else to wear that would be appropriate. She walked down and sat in the kitchen.

"We need to go shopping after the scan babe… I need clothes… nothing fits anymore" Lauren smiled looking at the tight top stretched across her stomach. "This baby is going to be so big I can feel it".

"Good the bigger you get the bigger our Jelly bean gets… but ye shopping sound goods good if I can buy the clothes"

"No Joey I told you I don't need you to buy everything for me, I do have money"

"I know but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't need new clothes would you?" he raised his eyebrows.

Moving from her chair at the kitchen table she sat herself on Joeys lap, his arms moved around her waist to support her which was now getting harder to do as his arms nearly didn't fit around the bump. "If I remember rightly Mr Branning it was my fault" Lauren spoke quietly.

"And how do you work that one out babe, I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby" he said looking into her eyes.

"Car lot chair ring any bells?" Lauren watched smirking as Joey still looked puzzled. "The day we did it in the car lot was the day I got pregnant …"

"ok… I'm still not really getting this Lo"

"so… that day neither of us had any protection and you said we should stop, but I said no because I was on the…"

" the Pill" Joey finished the remainder of the sentence smiling as he remembered. " I remember now… looks like I'm not the root of the problem then" he said smiling

"oh I'm still blaming you" she kissed him and stood up leaving to get their coats.

The two of them had decided not to tell anyone about the scan today, they wanted to be alone, the first scan wasn't really under the best circumstances and the second Tanya had gone with them.

Arriving at the hospital neither could take the smiles of their faces.

"Lauren Branning" They followed the nurse into the room. "Hi Lauren nice to see you again wow I can baby's growing well… how you been?" The nurse laughed at the size of Laurens Bump. She was only small so the bump looked big against her small frame.

"Good thanks, Baby's moving about a quite a bit now and I'm getting Fat" she laughed as she lay on the bed answering the questions as she was examined. "Everything alright?"

"yes all seems fine to me, I'll put the ultrasound on so we can see baby"

Joey reached for Laurens hand as the nurse scanned her stomach. "That's baby's heartbeat nice and strong… and there's baby all big and healthy … do you want to know what you're having?" Joey looked at Lauren and smiled.

"I do but Lo don't… she's carrying the baby I can't argue" he Laughed.

"How accurate is it?" Lauren asked to Joeys surprise

"Well from other scans and this one I'd say I was about 99% sure with yours."

"Ok then" Lauren smiled looking at Joey squeezing his hand.

"We don't have to Lo I don't mind waiting"

"I want to know, we can decorate properly then and stuff" She nodded towards the nurse who moved the scanner and then froze the image.

"Meet your daughter" she smiled as Lauren and Joey exchanged kisses.

"You are and my dad are way our numbered now… A girl Joey … we're going to have a daughter" Lauren said starting to cry.

After getting the picture printed Lauren and Joey were walking down the corridor, arms linked; towards the exit. They were too busy engaged in conversation to notice the person walking towards them.

"Lauren, joey what you doing here?"

" Oh hi Aunty Carol, Whit, I had a check-up, making sure my ribs are heeled" Lauren was lying through her teeth and she felt Joey took the scan image into her pocket her his arm was resting.

"Right… and everything alright?" Carol could see that something was going on that they weren't telling her about it and whit was just Glaring.

"Ye fine thanks" Lauren smiled

"You sure Lauren you look a bit… tired"

"No I'm fine" Lauren was starting to get defensive scared Carol would have notice which direction they had come from Joey noticed this and intervened.

"What you here for anyway?" Joey asked moving Lauren closer to him.

"Morgan's got Lego stuck up his nose… god knows how"

"Ouch" Lauren said Laughing. "Well tell him we said hi and not to do it again"

"Thanks see you later" Carol and whit turned the corner so they were out of sight but stopped when they heard Laurens name. Carol stopped whit from walking any further, she was intent on listening to this conversation.

"Lauren" the nurse called running down the corridor " I was hoping id catch you… I forgot to give you this" she handed Lauren some information leaflets "There's some stuff in there that's good Lauren, Keep your mind at rest and yours Joey. There's your next appointment and the other pictures for you" Lauren and Joey thanked her and made their way out.

Carol was still out of sight and she and whit stared at each other, the shared the same confused look.

"Something's going on there … why would they be given pictures?" carol said to whit who it suddenly dawned on.

"OH MY GOD… No she wouldn't… she can't be…" Whit stood in her own little world.

"What is it whit?"

"You don't think Laurens Pregnant do you?" she was hesitant when she spoke not wanting to believe it could be true, as she still didn't feel comfortable with the situation.

"No don't be silly whit"

Later that day Lauren and Joey arrived home with bags full of baby stuff and maternity clothes for Lauren, most of which Joey had paid for. They walked into the hall way and threw the bags down Lauren shouting upstairs as her mom came down.

"Mom… It's a girl… We are having a girl" Joeys face dropped as he turned to face the living room.

"Pregnant are we Lauren?"

**another longer one for you :) I know in my other stories they have had a girl but I decided by Literally flipping a coin, hope you enjoy :)**


	22. A waiting game

_"Pregnant are we Lauren?"_

Lauren turned around and opened her mouth but no words came out, Joey took her in his arms rocking her steadily as she cried. "no one was meant to know Joey… what's going to happen"

"hey come on babe, nothing bad will happen I promise" his kissed the top of her hair looking as Tanya gave a sorrowful look to him.

"Come on I think we need to explain this" Tanya said ushering them into the Lounge.

"That's a bit of an understatement… Lauren, are you ashamed or something?"

"Don't talk to her like that Whit, can't you see she's upset" Joey said still holding Lauren.

"No Joey she's my best mate as much as I find it weird seeing you together I still want Lauren to be happy" Whitney had dropped her defences, she was concerned for her friend and even though her and joey didn't get on she thought maybe it was time for her to start being a little more accepting.

Lauren pulled away from Joey and went to the hall and then coming back in with her bag. She sat on the sofa rummaging through when she found what she was looking for. She handed it to whit who at first looked puzzled but then realised what Lauren had given her.

"That's mine and Joeys baby Whit… a girl" Lauren looked at her friend as Tanya moved Joey out of the room leaving the two girls to talk.

"You're really pregnant… I was only going on a hunch I didn't think I'd be right" Whit said staring in awe of the image.

"ye I'm really pregnant" Lauren removed her scarf and coat, there was no denying then that she was pregnant "5 months" she said rubbing her hand across her stomach.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the day that Lauren Branning had a baby"

"Ye well it wasn't exactly planned… but Joey couldn't be more supportive we love this baby and it doesn't feel wrong"

"You really love him don't you?" whit asked sitting next to Lauren

"More than you will ever know" Lauren smiled softly

"Then why haven't you told everyone about the baby ?"

"You know why? People aren't exactly going to like it are they, its took this long for use to walk down the street holding hands without being judged, imagine people knowing I was pregnant… I'd quite like to have this baby first before I get killed"

Whit and Lauren laughed, they'd missed this, the friendly chats, the girl talk, just the two of them- well three if you counted baby.

"I'm sorry" Whit said looking back at the scan picture.

"For what?"

"For how people are treating you… You don't deserve it… if you and Joey are happy you should show it and as for this little princess, well if she's got your genes she'll be beautiful and won't stand for any of it." There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I won't tell anyone, I understand why you're keeping it a secret, your protecting her I get that but 4 months' time Lauren and you won't be able to hide her babe".

"I know, but for now at least… I don't need to worry about it, I got Joey and Mom and Dad"

"And Me" Whit smiled and squeezed Laurens hand "My best friend's having a baby, I'm not going that easily" she laughed and gave Lauren the image back.

"And you … I want you involved …. When I found out at Christmas, I spent the night in hospital and me and Joey spoke about everything. I told him that when you found out I wanted to ask you something… I want you to be her godmother Whit"

Lauren smiled at her as whit beamed with happiness "You know I'd love to Lauren but is joey ok with this?"

"He agreed in the hospital that night, besides he doesn't really get a choice in the matter… we always win don't we baby?" Lauren rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"You're a changed girl Lauren, she'll change you for the better"

"na, her Daddy's already done that" she smiled brightly having to admit she was a better person because of Joey.

Another 2 months had passed and Lauren was now 7 and half months pregnant. Today Joey and her were putting the finishing touches to their room. The last month had been spent moving things around- Abi was now in Oscars old room, Oscar in converted Loft and Lauren Joey in her room.

"Lauren Branning get down now" Joey shouted as Lauren stood on some ladders.

"I'm down… Look I'm fine I just needed to reach the last bit." The walls were all painted a pale blue, Joey had questioned when Lauren had said she wanted them blue when they were having a girl, but trusting her artistic nature he let her get on with. On the wall above the cot Lauren had painted a cherry blossom tree; it arched over the cot and crept elegantly across the wall with flowers of deep and pale pinks.

Standing back into Joeys arms Lauren admired her work; for once she was actually happy to admit she was proud of her art. Also around the room on the other walls Lauren had painted butterflies and smaller flowers, the whole room worked perfectly together. Joey had fixed all the furniture together so they finally had a double bed. Above it was three photo frames, one had a picture Of Lauren and Joey in and the other two were empty.

"It looks amazing babe" Joey said kissing her. "But Why are the Photo frames empty and why is there pencil markings on the wall over there?" he pointer to a small space above the cot.

"well the photo frames are going to be filled when we get some pictures of her and when we decide on a name I'm going to paint it on the wall above the cot that answer your questions" she said walking over and sitting in the chair in the corner.

"it sure does… My baby always has the clever ideas" He kissed Lauren feeling the baby kicking in her stomach. "She's a right fidget Lo"

"Tell me about it, every time I get comfortable she moves"

"Sounds just like you when were in bed" he laughed as she slapped him across the thigh. "all just a waiting game now babe until we get to meet our…" Joey was hoping for a name to just roll off his tongue. "no use haha, was hoping a name would just spring to mind"

"Guess it really is just about the waiting now"


	23. Living up to the name

**Sorry for no update yesterday guys I had my hands full playing Mom for the day but here's a nice long one for tonight…. More tomorrow **

"Right I'm off to work babe I'll see you later" Joey leaned down kissed Laurens bump "Bye baby girl"

"Bye Daddy" Lauren smiled while she slowly and steadily pulled herself from the chair; she leaned up and kissed Joey softly before he left. Lauren had just under a month left and was becoming increasingly bored with every day spent hiding away from the rest of the square.

Lauren and Joey had done well do hide the pregnancy from most of the square, other than Whitney it was only Laurens parents, Abi, Alice and Jack that knew. There had been a few near misses when Lauren had almost been seen; eventually Lauren knew everyone would now about the baby but for now she wanted to keep their Jelly bean a secret believing it was the safest option considering the way people reacted to her and Joeys relationship.

The past few weeks Lauren had spent her days in the house preparing everything over and over, she wanted things to perfect. Joey had taken some time off a few weeks back when they decorated the room but had now returned to work part time so he could have more time off when the baby arrived.

"Lauren darling will you get the door please" Tanya shouted down, She and max were taking alternate days off so Lauren wasn't alone. Lauren looked out the window to make sure her coast was clear. Opening the door she was greeted by a delivery man.

"Miss L Branning" Lauren nodded before stepping further into the doorway. The delivery man laughed slightly as her bump became exposed; he was only a young guy not much older than Lauren and had become quite a regular for making deliveries over the last few weeks.

"Ah take it theses are for you then?" he pointed to the Mamas and Papas boxed items at the bottom of the steps, he smiled brightly at Lauren.

"Ye… obviously" she said rubbing her belly slightly sarcastic as to mock his obvious observation. She had answered the door to him many times before but never with her bump on show like it was today. "Is it possibly for you to bring them in please, I can't really carry them and I'm on my own" she said not wanting to disturb Tanya from her beauty regime, the guy usually did as she asked, most times he had made a delivery she was on her own, Lauren thought he fancied her slightly.

"No problem sweet cheeks, you just sign the papers and ill deliver the goods" Lauren raised her eyebrows.

"Okay…" she said slowly and sarcastically trying not to laugh at his confidence, seriously this guy was a creep. Lauren moved out the way of the door so the guy could bring the stuff in. "Just leave it there please" she indicated to a corner of the hall as Tanya came down the stairs.

"ooo Is this the Buggy and car seat ?" Tanya asked excited investigating the boxes. Lauren nodded and smiled widely.

"Right darling that's all from me" the delivery guy stepped back tapping Lauren on the shoulder, he looked at her with some form of hope and smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled back politely but he stood there still. "was there something else?" she asked widening her eyes. The guy stood there oozing with confidence.

"I was wondering if you fancied meeting up sometime. You seem really nice and I haven't seen a guy around so I take it your single" Lauren let out a laugh she had been trying to supress. She thought this guy was joking.

"Are you serious?" Looking at his face Lauren realised he was and started to smile and laugh, " oh god he's serious, Look mate if you hadn't noticed I'm pregnant and I have a partner who just happens to be the babies dad so I'd say your chances are pretty slim" she waved at him and watched as his face dropped and he left quicker than she had chance to say bye.

"Oh Lauren that was mean, poor kid" Tanya said giggling.

"Well he was a creep and he wasn't coming anywhere near me, baby or Joey… Now help me move these boxes so I can take a look".

Later that afternoon and Lauren was asleep on the sofa, she and Tanya had set up the buggy, it wasn't a usual choice but then again Lauren and Joey weren't exactly traditional when it came to anything in their lives. The pair had managed to pay for most things themselves and had refurbished some things of Oscars. The Pushchair was one of the things that were brand new along with the car seat, which Tanya and Max had insisted on buying.

Joey arrived home from work and walked into the Lounge a large grin taking to his face when he saw Lauren asleep. Joey bent down and kissed her head softly, she wriggled under his touch and opened her eyes, suddenly scrunching her face as she felt a twinge across her side.

"What?" Joey asked concerned looking at Laurens expression.

"nothing just cramp, I've been laid there for hours" she laughed lightly and put her hands on the top of her bump "Daddy's home baby". Joey smiled at Laurens interaction with the bump; he couldn't wait now and was getting as impatient as Lauren.

"The pram looks ace babe… does your mom like it ?" He said to Lauren steadying her as she stood.

"Her words were …. It's very me and you… I take it she likes it though considering she's been walking up and down the living room with it all afternoon… now we are starving so can we eat please"

"10 min Lo ye ?" Joey smirked at her as she shook her head, he knew he wouldn't win.

"ah see Joseph , she's telling you off now… say Daddy's a meanie" Obviously Lauren won, so they ate and then went upstairs.

They both lay in the bed curled into each other; Lauren was starting to fall to sleep so Joey told her of the plans for tomorrow.

"I thought we could go to the vic for Lunch tomorrow, Just us before the baby comes… we can hide you in a corner" he giggled and saw Lauren nod.

"sounds perfect babe… I'll wear a really floaty top" she laughed extending the word really, she relaxed more into Joey falling further too sleep by the second.

"Two orange Juices please Alf" Joey thanked him and took the drinks back over to Lauren. "Babe you sure you're alright?" Joey had noticed how she was struggling all morning, she had tried to hide it but Joey had sussed her. He looked at Lauren who was breathing heavily holding her side.

"No just stitch" she said, Lauren knew it was probably more than stitch but took the drink from Joey and carried on as normal, Joey gave her a confused look. "Joey, stop staring I'm fine, this baby is too comfortable in here and I'm not due for three weeks." She whispered to him as Tracey brought their food over. He continued to watch her intently whilst eating noticing she would stop eating and breathe deeply every so often. As they finished eating Lauren knew now this wasn't cramp but she was being the good old stubborn Lauren and didn't let on.

Joey left to go and get more drinks and when he returned he could sense that Lauren was in pain. "Lauren, are you having contractions?" His voice was firm and slightly nervous as he took her hand, but she shook her head despite her face saying otherwise. "Lauren you are aren't you?" Joey looked into her eyes now pooling with tears. "How long have you had them babe?"

"All morning" she breathed out

"how far apart are they?" Lauren looked at her phone

"About 5 minutes" she looked really sacred at this point.

"Babe!" his eyes widened not believing she'd actually been in labour without fully realising. "you need to get to the hospital now" he laughed slightly pulling her up. She stopped frozen to the spot in front of the table, crying now realising this was happening.

"Joey I think my waters have just broken" she sobbed as her took her hand. Most of the pub was looking at them now; Joey noticed this but was distracted when Lauren let out a shriek of pain. He didn't know what to do and was thankful when Jack and Max chose that second to walk in.

"Joey!" Lauren Shouted as another pain hit, this caught the attention of her Dad and Uncle who came running over having guessed what was happening.

"Alright Lauren, It's alright".

"No Dad it's not … it's not she's not meant to be here yet" Lauren was sobbing into Joeys embrace as she leaned up the bar for support. Jack had gone to bring the car round leaving the three of them in the pub.

"Wow Lauren Baby Girl, what you yelling for Drama Queen" Fats appeared behind the bar ready to start his shift.

"Ask, Joseph" she said through gritted teeth. Joey remained silent thinking if he said anything Lauren would probably regret giving him permission sometime in the near future, hating him not talking Lauren answered for herself. "I'm having Joeys Baby right now"

Fats gave Joey an awkward but confused look. "Oh she's being serious". Fats said surprised.

"Deadly" Joey replied. Meantime Jack had pulled up outside.

"as much as I'd love to stay and chat I'm going to have a baby so if you don't mind" Lauren Pulled Joey from the bar dragging him outside to the car.

"Ok Lauren Looks like your about ready to start Pushing" They hadn't been at the hospital for very long and Lauren had found her labour had progressed quite quickly. She Looked at Joey who placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on baby… you can do it"

"You are never coming near me…ever again" Lauren said sucking in gas and air, Joey chuckled and smirked squeezing her hand.

"Ok Lauren I want you to push as hard as you can for me on the next contraction" Lauren nodded and pushed as hard as she could but dropped back into the pillows seconds after.

"I can't do it Joey, It hurts" Joey smiled at her wishing he could take the pain away.

"I know Lo … but just think we get to meet out daughter so soon"

"Hold it for me Lauren…. That's it …. I can see baby's head" Lauren screamed in pain but pushed again with the next contraction. "That's fantastic Lauren, One more big push for the shoulders"

Gripping tighter to Joeys hand Lauren pushed through the contraction, leaning back sighing as the baby slid from her body. The cries filled the room causing Lauren and even Joey to cry.

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?" Joey nodded and cut the cord. The nurse passed the baby to Lauren placing her tiny daughter to her chest.

"Hello baby girl" Lauren kissed her daughters little head which was already full of dark hair. She then turned to kiss Joey.

"Does baby have a name?" the nurse asked. Joey and Lauren exchanged a look and Lauren nodded.

Joey spoke to the nurse "ye its Phoebe"

"Welcome to the world Phoebe Branning"


	24. A mothers love

"Better tell them to come in" Lauren said seeing the family outside the door, she bounced Phoebe lightly in her arms as Joey opened the door.

Tanya and Abi had arrived half hour ago following a call from max, opening the door Joey was engulfed by Tanya hugging him. "Congratulations darling", Joey smiled his thanks and then shook Max's hand.

"Lauren she's beautiful" Max said looking down at Phoebe, her big eyes were the exact shade of Laurens, her hair dark brown and also like her mothers. Abi sat on the end of the bed just staring at the little bundle. Never had Abi seen her sister so happy and content.

"Come on then what's her name?" Max said Looking at them

"Phoebe Cayrin* Branning…. In Latin it would mean little darling"

"I think its perfect babe" Max kissed Laurens head.

"Do you want to hold her" Max nodded and took phoebe from her. "Say hello to granddad Phoebe"

The little girl stirred slightly as she was fussed around by Max Tanya and Abi. Lauren watched on sinking lower into the bed leaning against joey. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing change and noticed she was asleep.

"Would it be alright if you picked some things up for us all, we don't have anything with us? There's a bag packed ready in the room. I would come but I dint want to leave her"

"Why don't you go with Max and I'll stay here with her, Max can drop you back a bit later." Tanya noticed the hesitation on Joeys face "Joey there both asleep, you'll be back before they wake, I'm here go get what you need" Joey nodded and Kissed Phoebe on the head and then Lauren before heading to the car with max ad Abi.

It had been an hour since Max Joey and Abi had left and she knew they wouldn't be long, Tanya held this moment close to her, she couldn't believe the situation she was and how well Lauren and Joey had coped with it.

Tanya sat in the chair staring at Lauren, she was drained, the old Lauren would have been complaining but not anymore, she was simply too in love with Phoebe and Joey to care about being tired and in pain. Tanya leaned over to the cot as Phoebe woke up. She leaned in and held her close to her. Tanya patted Phoebes back to settle her and spoke softly to a sleeping Lauren.

"I'm so proud of you Lauren, I know me and your dad never say it enough but we are Lauren we are so proud of you darling. When that Doctor told us 6 months ago you were pregnant, the first thing I wanted to do was come into that room and throttle you- you were 18 and pregnant, but when I open the door and saw you my heart broke. My baby was having a baby and was so scared. You were sat breaking to pieces at thought of losing her with tears running down your face, you looked so fragile Lauren, and then I saw your stomach, how we hadn't noticed I don't know. You had a small rounded bump and you were sitting staring at it. I knew then how scared you were." Tanya looked down at Phoebe who had fallen back to sleep. "you needed to be loved, and when your dad said he was going to kill the baby's dad well I saw how terrified you were. I knew then that she was Joeys. I've never seen you like that with anyone other than him, you protected him Lauren and it proved how much you loved him. I know how hard it's been for you darling and I wish I'd have done more to protect you" at this Point Max had walked in and had sat on the edge of the chair with Tanya, his hand brushing over Phoebes head. "Where's Joey?"

"Just filling out the forms he won't be long"

"Our baby did use proud ay Tan" Max smiled at her and saw Lauren slightly shifting in the bed, "I never thought she was this strong, she's always been feisty (he chuckled slightly) but never strong she always went for the bottle. She's proved us wrong hasn't she, all she needed was the right person and for that's Joey. Look at her she's stronger than all of us, she's fell in love with her cousin, been in a car crash, her hearts been broken, she was black mailed lied to, she's fallen deeper in Love had a baby and she's 18 and still here."

"She'll be an amazing Mom" Tanya said looking at Lauren curled into a small ball. "She's scared though Max, I can see she is and Joey is". Max nodded and then here was a long pause before either spoke again.

"He's afraid of messing up so is she… but he really loves her, I didn't quite know how much until about half hour ago." Tanya looked puzzled at her husband. "He asked me for permission to marry Lauren" he smiled as Tanya moved her hand over her heart.

"You best have said yes Max Branning" she scorned at her husband praying he had done the right thing.

"Course I did, Tan you got to be blind not to see how much they love each other."

A little while after and Joey came back in the room. Lauren was just starting to wake as was Phoebe. Tanya Moved to let Joey sit down but he leaned over and Just took Phoebe instead and went to sit over the other side of the room.

"Hey babe…." Joey smiled as Lauren woke and saw him cradling Phoebe.

"come sit with me please… I don't like you being over there" she smiled and moved over in the bed creating space for Joey. As he sat he handed Phoebe to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder kissing her deeply on the lips. They were broken apart by Phoebe crying.

"I think someone's Jealous of the attention" Max said. Lauren moved Phoebe slightly and Joey made soothing noises to her.

"I think she's hungry Joey" Lauren said softly.

"I'll get the nurse to get you a bottle". Max and Tanya stood and left the room when Tanya saw Laurens face. Max continued out the room.

"what's up Lo ?" Joey said also noticing Laurens face.

"I should be feeding her myself shouldn't I not using a bottle… all these midwives must think im some stupid mother."

"Hey you are not stupid Lauren, you tried babe and she didn't take to it, don't beat yourself up its no one's fault" Lauren nodded and max came back in with the bottle. Once she had been feed Phoebe fell back to sleep and Max and Tanya left.

They had been asleep for a few hours when Phoebe woke again, Lauren however was already awake; it was as if she had sensed her being needed. She had reckoned Phoebe needed feeding again and decided to try herself instead of using a bottle. Joey woke as Lauren settled back on the bed next to him she leaned against him pressing into his side as Phoebe lay against her.

"Joey….Joey" Laurens voice was shaky. Joey snapped out of sleep mode instantly worried by her tone of voice.

"what is it Lo is it Phoebe?"

"Look Joey… she's feeding" Lauren bit her lip as phoebe continued to feed from Lauren without any trouble.

Three days later and Lauren and Phoebe were allowed home. Due to the early complications in the pregnancy and the fact Phoebe was early they were kept in a little longer than usual. Tanya had fetched them whilst Max get things sorted at the house. Phoebe was in the car seat in the back with Lauren whilst Joey sat in the front. Arriving back at the square Lauren lifted Phoebe out. "Come on then Bebe this is home" she put her to her shoulder as joey took her waist and led them into the house. As the morning turned into afternoon Joey found they had already got a routine set, Lauren took expertly to feeding Phoebe but would bottle feed her if they had visitors or she was too tired, Alice had come over and so had Jack and Sharon, Lauren was proud to show Phoebe off and decided to take a risk.

"Shall we go out?" she asked to Joey who looked at her surprised

"Out?"

"Ye let's take Phoebe out, I'm not afraid of what people will think Joey, we have a very cute Daughter and I want to show her off." Joey nodded and held Phoebe up in the air slightly.

"Let's see if you like the pram ay Bebe" He took her and placed her carefully into the buggy that was facing forward so he and Lauren could see her. The buggy was changeable so it would last them as Phoebe grew.

"Right you ready then?" Joey asked as Lauren the baby bag and put it on the handle.

"She looks so Cute in there" Lauren said cooing at her daughter.

"Just like her mom then ay?" Joey smiled and he and Lauren carried the pram down the steps. At the bottom Lauren took the handle and began pushing it, Joeys arm linked through hers. The first Person they came across was Whit who was thankfully on board with the situation.

"Aww, Guys she is Beautiful" After slight conversation the couple said their good byes and decided they would break the news to those who didn't yet know. It didn't take them long and they had agreed that Max would tell Dot as Lauren really could be dealing with her lectures.

Sitting in the park, Joey Smiled at Lauren interacting with Phoebe and he knew that now was the time.

"I love you Lo you know that right…."

"hmhm" she hummed not removing her eyes from Phoebe.

"well I've been thinking"

"oh good its dangerous when you do that" she said smirking turning to look at him.

"Just let me finish cheeky… I've been thinking how I always want to be like this – with you and our kids"

"Kids?" Lauren raised her eyebrows "I've literally just had one and your wanting another" she laughed

"Babe will you just shut up a sec" he said laughing

"Sorry she smirked"

"I Want to Marry you Lauren Branning"

"What did you say?" her eyes widened as he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Lauren Branning, Love of my life, amazing mother to our beautiful daughter…. Will you Marry me ?"

He looked at her, for once she was speechless, not getting words out she nodded and kissed him.

"Yes Yes a million times Yes!"

*(spoken kay-rin)

product-sola-pushchair-plum-petal-/1035h3900/type-i/ (thought the pram was very Lauren and Joey)


	25. 525,949 minuets

**Last chapter for this story :) thanks for all the reviews and hop you enjoy this xx**

12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days or 525,949 minutes however you want to look at it Joey and Lauren had made it a year, officially together- it was longer than that if you counted the numerous hook ups before Joey left and returned. But today it was Christmas, the day that last year Joey returned and his and Laurens lives changed on so many levels. If you asked Joey last Christmas where he would be in a years' time there was no way he would have said he would be married to Lauren and have a 6 month old daughter with her.

He and Lauren had had their ups and downs more than the usually couple and to them it's what made for an interesting relationship. Neither had been keen on being the conventional couple as they weren't in Joey's words "Normal people". No one on the square really understood how their relationship worked but even the most firm haters of their relationship could see over time how happy they made each other and how much they loved their daughter.

Lauren and Joey were still living with Tanya and max but were due to move into their own flat in the New Year. It had been on the cards since Phoebe was born but neither had really had time to sort anything. Once they were married Joey set the ball rolling insisting he and Lauren could afford rent on the small flat next to Jack and Sharon. Max and Tanya agreed because the couple didn't want a honey moon (which Max and Tanya were going to get them as a wedding present) that they would put down the deposit and pay the first month's rent. It took some convincing and after Max and Joey did the Alpha male thing, it was agreed that Max and Tanya would put a deposit on the flat.

"Lauren Darling get the door" Tanya shouted from her food prep in the kitchen.

"Joey get the door babe I'm sorting phoebes" Lauren yelled as Joey shook his head

"You are such a push over Joey" Max said smirking as he took Phoebe from Lauren. Joey went and answered the door to find Alice standing there burdened with presents.

"Jesus Al you brought the whole of the shopping centre?" Joey Laughed taking some of the presents of Alice. She walked into the Lounge and rand taking phoebe off Max.

"Hello thee my little beauty" Phoebe smiled and chuckled at Alice. "Shall we see what Santa got you Bebe?" she moved and sat on the sofa next to the majority of the presents she had brought with her.

"Alice you didn't have to get her all of this" Lauren said smiling. "She's a spoilt baby today"

"If I can buy my only niece some presents at Christmas than what's an auntie for" She raised her eye brows opening some of the presents showing them to phoebe.

"surprisingly that's what Abi said too" Joey kissed Lauren on the head and mover her over to the sofa by Alice.

Joey leaned over and took Phoebe when Alice had finished. "do you think that we should get Auntie Al's present now Bebe? …. Lauren do the honours babe." Lauren Gave Alice a small box.

Opening it Alice saw a small heart shaped locket, inside was a picture of Alice and Phoebe. "You guys its beautiful thank you" She said hugging them both.

After all the presents were opened they sat down for dinner, Lauren had never remembered a Christmas to go smoothly yet there they were, no dramas, just happiness how Christmas should be. Phoebe was sitting on Lauren  
lap drinking from a beaker, something Lauren had recently discovered kept her daughter very occupied. Finishing their dinner, they all sat on the sofas watching the Christmas films on TV. As the night drew in Lauren took Phoebe up to bed.

"You stay babe I won't be long she's already half asleep" Lauren protested as Joey went to accompany her and Phoebe. Joey sat taking odd glances at his watch noticing that Lauren had been gone for quite some time and everything upstairs was quiet.

Joey made his way upstairs and could hear the mobile music in their room. Walking in he saw Phoebe asleep in the crib and Lauren sat next to it just watching their daughter sleep. "I wondered what you were doing babe you've been gone ages."

"I know I just wanted to take some time… Just to remember this" Lauren smiled up at him as he sat on the floor next to her. She shifter her body so she was sitting between his legs her back against his chest, Joeys arms instinctively wrapped around her his lips finding the top of her head. " This time last year we were in hospital"

"I know, I remember" he said thinking about how scared he was for Lauren and the baby he'd know about for all of 2hours. "Just look how far we've come though baby"

Lauren played with her wedding ring and smiled to herself. "You made it possible… not in the obvious way but you and Phoebes make all the trouble worth it… No matter what anyone said we made it through Joey."

"We were always meant to be Lauren … I knew when I first met you, you were trouble and I wasn't wrong… we both know we couldn't fight this feeling. I can't fight this feeling … the feeling of Love Lauren its undeniable" He tilted Laurens head back kissing her lips deeply.

"It's amazing"

"Its forever"


End file.
